I Spy A Witch, J'ai espionné une sorcière
by princesszofia
Summary: Attention: FIC ABANDONNÉE... Cette fic a été imaginée en 2002 et maintenant qu'on est en 2012 il est trop tard pour la terminer. Hermione découvre que la petite amie de Harry veut le tuer cho chang. Lorsqu'elle lui annonce, celuici ne l'a croit pas...qui mettras fin au désespoire d'Hermione?
1. Cette nuit là

****

I Spy a witch (J'ai espionné une sorcière) par Valharry

__

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous!! eh oui ma deuxième autrefiction!! J Je voudrais préciser que le titre ''I spy a witch'' ne m'appartient aucunement. Je l'ai pris d'une pièce de théâtre du même titre et je sais que la traduction n'a pas vraiment de sens (se serait J'espionne une sorcière..). Les personnages ne sont pas non plus à moi, ils sont a J.K. Rowling!! Dans cette fic, c'est le personnage Hermione Granger qui est la vedette. Elle est la narratrice. Je voudrais vous dire également que, oui, je déteste Cho et vous allez savoir pourquoi je dit sa en lisant lol!!! * **miss parfaite ¬_¬ * **les bouts de phrase entre 'x' signifient que c'est un retour dans le passé… un peu comme les pensées d'une personne.

****

Chapitre I Cette nuit là

C'était une nuit orageuse où la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur la toiture du château. Dehors, résonnaient les grondements lointains du tonnerre et le vent sifflait à travers les fenêtres mal isolées de Poudlard. Tout cela réunit donnait à l'école un air de malveillance. Mon cœur était un peu similaire. L'homme que j'aimais était dans les bras d'une autre fille qui, jusqu'à se soir là, le méritait. J'était loin de me douter, que une heure plus tard, ma vie serait bouleversée. Bouleversée parce que j'aurais été témoin d'une chose à quoi je n'aurais jamais voulu être mêlée…

Bien entendu l'Homme que j'aime, c'est mon meilleur ami Harry… Le célèbre Harry Potter… Je sait qu'être son amie est dangereux, mais de savoir quelque chose sur sa petite amie, que lui même ne soupçonnerait pas, c'est mortel. Sa petite amie se nomme Cho Chang. Lorsqu'ils ont commencé à se voir, j'en suis devenue énormément jalouse… J'était devenue détestable à cause de cet amour.

__

'- Herm', tu veux venir se soir au parc avec nous? demanda Harry

- Ouais, Sirius va être la?

- Oui ainsi que Ron et Cho

- Euh j'ai oublié que j'avais des devoirs répondit elle fermement tout en partant.

- Herm' attends! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi?

- Avec moi! rien! laisse moi tranquille je dois aller faire mes devoirs

- Tu as changé…

- T'as pas compris! Fou moi la paix!!! '

Je ne voulais pas changer… mais j'étais et je suis tellement jalouse. Maintenant je suis toujours seule... Même pas mon deuxième meilleur ami, en qui je croyait avoir confiance ne m'adresse plus la parole… Pas plus tard qu'hier, les petits de premières années ont commencé a rire de moi. Je me sens si seule. Harry et Cho s'entendent à merveille, mais si seulement il pouvait croire la vérité… Il ne veut pas accepter le fait que Cho n'est peut-être pas si gentille que ça. Je dit ça en rapport avec _cette nuit-là_…

Tout à commencé lorsque le bruit du tonnerre me réveilla. Je regarda un instant par la fenêtre puis ferma les yeux. J'avais un peu la nausée car j'était entrain de faire un mauvais rêve. Malgré tout mes efforts, j'était incapable de me rendormir. Je tournais de tout bord tout coté sans trouvé le sommeil. Alors je décida de me rendre à la salle commune pour me réchauffer près du feu. Tout en descendant les marches, j'entendit quelqu'un rire. Le rire ne provenait pas de la salle commune mais du couloir. Je n'y porta pas beaucoup d'attention. Je tirai le fauteuil près du feu, m'asseyai et commençai à rêver tout en contemplant le feu. Le rire continuait à s'amplifier mais je continuais à l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que le nom '' Harry Potter'' se fit entendre. Ma curiosité prit le dessus sur mon bon sens et m'entraîna vers la sortie de la salle commune. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers une porte de bois qui barrait l'entrée d'une salle de classe. J'y collais mon oreille droite et écoutait avec attention.

- Tu devra bientôt passé à l'acte….

- Il est trop tôt, maître à la main d'argent.

- Le seigneur ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps! Il doit le tuer avant Noël.

C'est alors que pattenrond vint se frotter contre mon mollet.

- wouch wouch lui murmurais-je

- chut… dit alors la voix d'homme J'ai entendu quelque chose. Va voir se que c'est!

Prise de panique je chercha un endroit où me réfugier. Je resta alors collée au mur et une personne ouvrit la porte. Je retint mon souffle.

- Ce n'est qu'un chat! répondit une voix féminine. 

La voix me disait quelque chose, mais je n'arrivait pas à l'identifier… La personne entra de nouveaux dans la pièce et ferma la porte. J'y recollais mon oreille.

- Bon alors comme je disais, tu as peu de temps. Le ministère de la magie est sur nos traces. Il ne pourra rester bien longtemps caché.

- Donnez moi encore un petit mois maître à la main d'argent!!!

- Il te donne exactement 30 jours pour lui apporter. Tu est le meilleur de ses espions, ne le déçoit pas!

- Je le tuerai maître à la main d'argent et j'apporterai ses entrailles sur un plateau d'argent pour le seigneur.

- Bien, bien, tes pensées me réjouissent d 'avance! Le seigneur compte sur toi.

J'entendis alors des bruits de pas qui venaient dans ma direction. Je courus me réfugier derrière un pilier du couloir. Ce que je vit ensuite me glaça les os. Non seulement, je pu reconnaître la silhouette de Queudver mais la jeune fille qui discutait avec lui était Cho Chang. Elle venait de lui promettre qu'elle tuerait Harry et apporterait ses entrailles à Voldemort! Je ne pouvait croire à ce que je venais d'entendre. Comment diable Cho, une fille si gentille, douce et attentionnée, pouvait avoir des idées aussi cruelles et ce, envers son petit ami!!! J'attendis que Cho et Queudver ne soient plus à porter de vue pour ensuite retourner à mon dortoir. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Devais-je le dire à Harry ou non? Ça lui briserait le cœur, mais surtout… me croirait-il? Toutes les réponses à ces questions ne tardèrent pas à faire surface le lendemain…

review please!! Oui je c le chapitre 1 est court mais les autres seront plus longs promis ^^ le chapitre 2 ne prendra pas de temps a être publier!!! 

****


	2. Enfer

Olivier : ouais personne ne l'aime Cho la pétasse! ah bas Cho la pétasse!!!!!!! je vais la faire souffrir!! mais juste à la fin mdr

**Ernia** eh bien la voilà la suite!!!

****

Mary-Evy : bah tu vois moi le titre il me fait freaker lol je le trouve trop top mdr tant mieux si tu la lu et tu la aimer!! J 

****

Terry : merci merci J 

****

anonyme pas de nom : mdr scuse j'ai pas ton nom mais merci beaucoup pour ta review!!!

**Saiji**** :** ouais à bas Cho la pétasse!!! vive Herm' l'intello!!!! ben dans ce chapitre là, tu vas voir le côté pétasse de Cho mdr!!!  


****

Luna : eh bien voilà la suite lol

**Mymye-Potter**** :** lol je finit ça comme ça pour une raison : cette nuit là c'est juste la nuit mdr

**Molianne**** :** Merci!!!!! le prochain chapitre est très triste.. pas sur que les gens vont l'aimer mdr  


**Saria**** :** Vala la suite mdr. C'est entrailles oui c'est dégueux mais c'est pour montrer que Cho est vraiment mauvaise…

Important à noter : Je sais que mon histoire est impossible, que jamais Ron et Harry ne feraient une chose pareil à notre 'tite Herm' (lire le chapitre vous allez comprendre). Mais c'est pas de leur faute vous allez voir!! ah au faite j'ai un site internet où vous trouverez minimum 100 fics lol!! http://membres.lycos.fr/potterp/ 

chapitre 2 Enfer

Le matin suivant , je me réveillais avec une forte impression de '' vaux mieux rester couché!!''. J'avais mal au cœur, mais ce qui me tracassait le plus, c'était les souvenirs de la nuit passé qui me hantaient. Je n'en pouvais plus. La seule pensée de voir Cho tuer Harry me donnait mal au ventre. Je m'habillais tant bien que mal tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont je devait dire ou plutôt raconter la nuit passé. Arrivé à la Grande salle, cela me prit quelques minutes avant de repérer Ron, Harry et… Cho, puisque la salle avait été décorée à l'approche d'Halloween.

- Salut Herm' me dit Harry en me faisant un de ses sourires qui me faisait fondre de bonheur.

- Allo!

- T'as une tête de fille qui a passé la nuit sur la corde à linge! me fit remarqué Ron

Je lui lançais un regard noir qui avait pour but de le faire taire mais surtout pour qu'il comprenne que je n'avais pas du tout le goût de rigoler! Pendant que je me servais des œufs et du bacon, Harry et Cho se bécotaient à m'en rendre malade…

'' t'aime'' disaient-ils mille fois en frottant leur nez contre le nez de l'autre. Juste la vue ou même la pensée me faisais vomir!

Voyant mon visage du moins dégoûtée Ron se pencha vers moi et me dit

- Qu'est ce que tu as Herm'?

- Je dois te parler après le petit déjeuner…

- Vaux mieux y aller tout de suite si tu veux….

- ok

Au moment où nous nous levions, Harry nous demanda :

- Mais où allez vous?

- J'ai besoin de…

- Elle doit m'expliquer quelque chose dans le devoir de métamorphose.. je comprends pas..

Par la suite, nous nous dirigions vers le parc. Là se trouvait un banc style grec recouvert de feuilles mortes. Tandis que je débarrassais le banc de ses feuilles et m'asseyait, Ron demanda :

- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe!?

- J'ai v..v..vu…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe? me demanda alors Harry qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

Ron me regarda et je lui fit un signe de tête voulant lui dire que Harry pouvait rester.

- Herm' veut nous dire quelque chose alors assieds toi.

Ils me fixèrent alors, tout les deux, avec leur regard plein d'interrogation.

- Je sais que ça va être un choc, surtout pour toi Harry, mais je dois vous dire ce que j'ai vu… Je fis une pose et repris, hier durant la nuit j'ai vue…c..c…Cho dans le couloir… Elle était avec Queudver et j'ai tout entendu de leur conversation…

Harry me regarda alors avec le regard dégoûté tandis que Ron n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre. Maintenant que j'y repense… j'aurais mieux fait de m'arrêter là…

- Elle promettait à Queudver, qu'elle allait te tuer Harry…

- Je le savais! répondit ensuite Ron

Je fut surprise par sa réaction. Il continua ensuite 

- Tu es jalouse Hermione Granger. La rumeur était vraie alors!!! tu es amoureuse d'Harry mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu soit capable d'inventer une telle histoire pour te débarrasser de Cho! 

- Et moi qui répondais toujours quand quelqu'un me parlait de cette rumeur " mais non, on est des amis très proche c'est tout! Y a pas d'amour comme tu le pense " répondit Harry

Je fut horrifiée! non seulement ni l'un ni l'autre ne me croyaient, mais pire encore je me sentait trahie par mes amis. J'avais envie de pleurer. Sur le coup, je crus que c'était un malentendu mais la suite à été une épreuve vraiment difficile pour moi. Maintenant que je suis seule, je n'ai plus trop de problèmes car j'ai appris à ne pas m'attarder sur les méchancetés des autres.. mais je regrette l'amitié entre moi Harry et Ron. Ils me manquent tellement!! 

Quoiqu'il en soit Harry se leva alors et me dit :

- C'est horrible ce que tu raconte!

- Harry, j'te jure que c'est vrai! Moi non plus j'aurais pas cru ça de Cho, mais je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux! Tu me fais confiance Harry! Toi aussi Ron!

- Non Hermione, me répondit ensuite Ron. T'a pas le droit d'inventé de tels horreurs sur Cho! Elle n'est pas comme ça…

- Mais pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me croire!

- On sait ce que tu complotais quand tu était toute seule à la bibliothèque! enchaîna Harry, plusieurs gens t'ont vu préparer des potions d'empoisonnements.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte! Je n'ai jamais préparé une telle potion!

- Alors explique moi pourquoi, quand Cho a voulu aller te chercher dans les toilettes des fille, tu récitais une incantation de magie noire!?

- Quoi?!

Je ne comprenais plus rien, d'ailleurs je ne comprend toujours pas. Soit… Cho avait inventé tout ça ou c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait confondu avec moi!

Ron et Harry m'expliquèrent ensuite que plusieurs élèves disaient m'avoir vue voler des effets personnels de Cho. Au début ils ne les avaient pas cru mais à ce moment là ils ne voyaient que du mauvais en moi. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes sortes de fausses accusations se tournaient vers moi et bizarrement elle coïncidaient toutes entre elles et c'était normal après ça de ne pas croire mon récit! Le reste de la journée fut lamentable. Lentement mais sûrement, cette histoire se propagea et vers la fin de la journée tout le monde me bousculait, m'ignorait ou m'insultait. Personne ne me croyait. Cho était trop populaire, trop parfaite pour que les gens croient en mon récit. Plusieurs jours passèrent et j'étais rejeté de tout le monde. Certains professeurs s'aperçurent de ce qui m'arrivait mais aucun d'eux ne surent pourquoi. Les élèves gardaient ça pour eux. Du jour au lendemain, j'avais perdu mes meilleurs amis ainsi que tout les autres. J'était devenue une sorte de souffre-douleur de l'école. Pendant que les élèves m'insultaient, je me répétais sans cesse : pourquoi moi! pourquoi j'ai pas pu me la fermer! Peu à peu les élèves se lassèrent de m'insulter et arrêtèrent. Ils continuaient toujours à ne pas me parler et à m'ignorer lorsque je passais devant eux mais au moins il me laissaient tranquille. Mais ce qui fut le plus dur, était de voir Ron et Harry se taquiner et rigoler ensemble dans le fond de la classe… Ou de voir Cho et Harry se bécoter…

En même temps que la tristesse s'emparait de moi, la rage fit son apparition car Cho savait ce qui se passait. Au lieu de jouer les innocentes, elle m'avoua un jour qu'elle allait le tuer Harry et que ce n'était pas une minuse comme moi qui allait l'en empêcher…

Elle riait souvent de moi, lorsqu'on se retrouvait face a face sans personne autour de moi. Elle me jetait souvent des regards de triomphe face à mon regard. J'ai ensuite appris à ne plus la regarder, à ne plus regarder Harry et Ron et à ne plus faire attention à ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de moi. Je suis alors devenue une fille très renfermée qui ne pouvait parler à personne. Je me suis créé une muraille de béton autour de moi et je me promis que plus personne ne la traverserait. Que je pouvait vivre sans amis.

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween. L'école a organisé un petit bal en l'honneur de cet événement. J'aimerais bien y aller mais à quoi ça servirait si tout le monde m'ignore… Je ne sais même pas ce que le jour me réserve. Dans le fond j'en ai marre d'être seule mais en même temps je suis bien. 

Au même moment la cloche se fit entendre et Hermione sortit de ses pensées pour écouter Mc Gonnagall qui commençait son cours…

Review please!! Important de noter ici que le narrateur change. Hermione a raconté son histoire et maintenant c'est le présent et je serai alors le narrateur lol


	3. Signé: Cruellement Cho

****

Mymye-Potter : voyons tu es pas toute seule; tu as moi ^^ ouais comme je le dis tout le temps! : ahhhh bassss CHOOOOOO LA CONASSE DE MES DEUX!! Moi aussi j't'adore ^^

Hermichocos ouais ààààààà bas Cho la pétasse!!!!!! je la déteste cette fille et c'est mon but de vous la faire détester ^^

mister-master ok voilà j'ai continué lol  
  
Proverbe du jour : La mort n'est qu'une épreuve de plus que la vie ne peut pas apporter. 

seskhmet ahhh j'ai peur!! ne me fait pas de mal petit ou plutôt grand hérisson **tremble de peur** loll mdr la voici la suite!!

sombrekarma : ouais t'as raison et c'est pas pour rien que je fait cette fic!! C'est pour abaisser la connasse de Cho miss parfaite bonne pour l'enfer!! niark niark niark

****

Luna j'ai rien a dire lol. si ça te renverse tant mieux je veux pas vous ennuyer avec cette fic lol  
  
**Luna Shinji** La voici la suite!^^

****

Thunder Light qu'est ce qui te dit que Herm va redevenir la popular kid comme tu dit! je suis très cruelle je pourrais la laisser comme ça ^^ (en vla une idée ^^) t-k une chose est sure : il va y avoir un vent de révolte à la fin de ma fic mdr

Crystal bah je met un chapitre par semaine lol^^

Molianne eh bien la voici la suite mdr!  


Olivier : ouais ben c'est mal parti pour Herm' lol mais tu vas voir elle va souffrirrreuhh la connasse de Cho mais faut bien que je lui donne quelques minutes de gloire à cette cloche!

****

Saiji : ahhh lol mdr c'est vrai que Ron est mouton, Harry con lol mdr ben non je les aime mon tite ron pis mon tit Harry ^^

umumumum un peu de silence je vous prie! lol mdr Pour commencé je veux dire merci a tous ceux qui lisent et qui review cette fic!! sérieusement je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette fic mais là je vois que les gens l'aime pis ça me donne le goût de continuer (AHHH BAS CHOOO LA PÉTASSE) Je voudrais vous informer aussi que le nouveaux slogan de la fic (yen avait pas avant loll) c'est : AHHHH BAS CHOOOOOOO LA CONNASSE!! RÉVOLTEUUUUUUH! Je devrais partir une secte moi lol mdr! Bon aller! lisez et enjoy it! ***kiss***

Chapitre 3 _Signé cruellement : Cho_

Hermione regardait par la fenêtre. Le cours de Mc Gonnagall ne l'intéressait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, aucun cours ne l'intéressait depuis qu'elle était toute seule. Dehors le vent balayait les allées de ciment et entrechoquait les branches des arbres. Hermione ne pensait qu'à une chose; le bal qui aurait lieu le soir même. Elle avait envie d'y aller, histoire de se changer les idées, mais elle avait peur également que les élèves la ridiculisent. C'est à se moment que Mc Gonnagall lança;

-Ce soir, comme tout le monde le sait, c'est le bal de Halloween. Par conséquent, nous les professeurs, avons pensé qu'il serait beaucoup plus amusant que ce bal soit costumé. Alors un par un, vous vous dirigerez, lorsque je vous le dirai, à la bibliothèque pour prendre votre costume mais aussi pour que personne ne voit se costume. Il est formellement interdit de divulguer en quoi vous serez déguisé pour ce soir. Suzie tu es la première.

La jeune fille nommée Suzie se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Hermione sourit. Non seulement cette idée de costume était géniale mais cela lui permettrait d'aller au bal sans que personne ne la reconnaisse et ai la brillante idée de se moquer d'elle. Elle jeta un regard à Harry. Il était occupé à recopier les notes que Mc Gonnagall avait écrit au tableau. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers Ron. Elle croisa le sien. Il rougit aussitôt avant de retourner à sa prise de notes. Hermione savait que Ron avait encore quelque doute sur toute l'histoire de Cho et de Queudver. Elle le voyait dans son regard. Elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que celui-ci la regardait avec pitié et compassion. Même si, lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté toute l'histoire, il ne l'avait pas cru, elle savait que maintenant il avait un doute sur Cho. Mais Hermione sortit vite de ses pensées car Mc Gonnagall lui fit signe d'aller chercher son costume. Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. À la minute où elle entra, une petite troupe d'elfes de maison vint pour prendre la mesure de sa taille, sa grandeur etc Ils étaient tous très agités et Hermione remarqua que Dobby était en train de l'observer avec ses énormes yeux globuleux.

-Comment se porte M..m…miss Granger lança-t-il

Hermione ne répondit rien.

-Dobby sait qu'elle ne va pas bien! Miss Granger peut se confier à Dobby.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Dobby….

-Dobby veut savoir, et quand Dobby veut savoir, Dobby est prêt à tout.

Une elfe de maison s'approcha vers Hermione tandis que les autres continuaient à gigoter autour d'elle. L'elfe de maison lui tendit une robe ainsi qu'un masque.

-C'est votre costume, Mme Granger. Dobby reviendra ce soir pour savoir ce qui se passe entre vous et M. Potter parce que Dobby sait que vous n'êtes plus des amis.

Hermione déposa sa robe dans son dortoir et ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Dobby avait raison sur le fait qu'Hermione n'allait pas du tout. Elle avait mal à chaque fois qu'on prononçait le nom de Harry Potter et elle rageait à toute les fois qu'on parlait de Cho Chang la grande et merveilleuse : traîtresse. Hermione versa une larme. Ron, Harry et tout les autres Gryffondors lui manquaient énormément. Elle se rappelait du premier jour où elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron. Au début, ils n'étaient pas amis et elle restait toujours seule un peu comme maintenant… Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec eux lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, ce qui la faisait atrocement souffrir. Hermione secoua la tête et retourna en classe. Puis la cloche retentit ce qui annonçait la fin du cours.

-Miss Granger, puis-je vous parler une minute, s'il vous plait? demanda Mc Gonnagall.

Hermione se dirigea vers son pupitre.

-J'ai remarqué que vous ne portiez guère attention à mes cours. Soit mes cours sont devenus extrêmement inintéressants ou vous avez des problèmes que vous gardez à l'intérieur de vous. Et je crois que la deuxième solution est juste…

Hermione ne répondit rien. Mc Gonnagall avait raison mais Hermione ne voulait pas en parler. Elle avait peur. Peur de perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait ou pire encore perdre sa sécurité car elle craignait Cho. Elle avait peur que celle-ci ne s'en prenne à elle si elle avait le malheur d'en parler à un professeur…

-Présentez vous à mon bureau après votre dernier cours. Nous en reparlerons.

-Bien professeur…

Hermione se dirigea, tête baisée, vers la sortie sous le regard de pitié de Mc Gonnagall. Même si Mc Gonnagall était sévère, elle avait un cœur et savait quand quelque chose d'anormal se produisait.

***

C'était l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione se dirigea vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors qui lui était normalement réservé. C'est alors qu'un hibou entra dans la salle et déposa une lettre sur les genoux de celle-ci. Hermione, un peu perdue et qui se demandait qui voulait lui écrire, ouvrit la lettre.

****

Chère petite espionne,

Ceci est à titre d'information. Je sait que tout de suite après les cours tu iras voir Mc Gonnagall pour parler de ce qui ne va pas. Je t'avise, avant que tu ne fasse une bêtise, que si tu parles de ce que tu as vu la nuit de ton espionnage, ce sera tes entrailles que je mettrai sur un plateau d'argent. Si tu as le malheur de parler de quoique se soit qui me concerne je te ferai souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu en meure. Je suis capable de tout chère petite espionne, obéis moi et tu n'auras pas de problème.

Ne parle pas de cette lettre à personne et brûle là ou sinon c'est toi qui brûlera en enfer.

Cruellement 

Cho

Un frisson la parcouru. Hermione bouillait en l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ne pouvait croire que Cho la menaçait. Elle était désormais coincée. Elle savait que Cho utiliserait la peur qu'elle provoquait en elle pour contrôler tout ses gestes. Hermione se dépêcha de terminer son déjeuner pour aller, comme lui commandait Cho, brûler la lettre.

Elle se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas être vue, elle marmonna ''Lumos'' et colla sa baguette sur la lettre, ce qui la fit prendre en feu. Elle enterra les cendres et retourna vers le château. Mais là, dans le buisson deux yeux globuleux l'avaient observé.

*** 

Le dernier cours prit fin****et Hermione se rendit au bureau de Mc Gonnagall.

''toc toc toc''

-Entrez, lança la voix stricte de Mc Gonnagall. Ah! mademoiselle Granger, asseyez vous.****

Bon alors, maintenant que nous sommes seules, vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tout les élèves vous ignorent-ils, mais surtout pourquoi M. Potter et Weasley ne vous parlent-ils plus?

Hermione baisa les yeux face au regard soutenue de Mc Gonnagall.

-Allons, vous pouvez m'en parler…

-Nous avons eu une dispute mentit Hermione. Mais les autres élèves me parlent encore je vous assure… ajouta-t-elle.

Mc Gonnagall n'avait pas l'air de la croire.

-Mais je doit allez me préparer pour le bal lança tout à coup Hermione. Merci de vous préoccuper de moi professeur…

Hermione sortit de la classe le plus vite qu'elle pu sans que Mc Gonnagall ne puisse ajouter quoique se soit.Elle alla, comme elle avait dit, enfiler son costume. C'était une robe de satin mauve orné de diamants qui couvrait la taille. La robe scintillait à la lueur de la lumière. Hermione la revêtit et mit le masque assortit. Elle enfila par la suite la paire de pantoufles qui étaient de la même couleur que la robe. Elle attacha alors ses cheveux pour être sur que personne ne la reconnaisse. C'est alors qu'elle dit tout haut en se regardant dans la glace; Adieu vieille Hermione, bonjour chère demoiselle!


	4. Qui a dit que Halloween était une fête a...

****

blue_angel Merci beaucoup ! ! alors voici la suite ! !

****

Jul' tiens tiens je n'ai qu'un commentaire négatif et sa vient de toi. (soupir) tu changeras jamais Jul ! tu aimes critiquer les autres ! ! t-k t'as qu'a plus lire ! j'toblige pas tu sais !

**Minerva** merci merci !

**bayram** merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii (j'ai juste sa a dire lol)

**Hermichocos** dsl pour le retard… v_v et voici le bal dans se chapitre mdr ! !

**Saria!** voilà voilà la suite ! ! ne fait rien j'ten priiiiiiiiiis

**Thunder Light** ben figure toi donc qu'elle est pas la la petasse ohhhhhhhh! ! (ben oui amis j'en parle pas.. elle en vaut pas la peine mdr ! !)

****

Winky Ron a ''l'air'' je dit bien a ''l'air'' ) t-k je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécie ! !

****

Luna ouias ben je pense que Herm' ne restera pas zène longtemps…

****

Terry (Ben disons que la vitesse lumière c'est 2 semaines).. yé j'ai réussi ! ! t-k merci ! !

**_Mystick_** ben oui jte pardonne. tu es pas obligé de toujours lire toutes mes fics lolllll

****

Saiji ben le voilà le baleuh je crois que plusieurs vont être déçu (**soupir)**

**Molianne** je croit pas que sa va s'arranger bientôt mdr. le pire c'est que je le c même pas ! ! mouahahaha (disjonctée)

****

Mymye-Potter Merci ! ! ! je te promet de les lire tes histoire promis ! ! !

Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard ! ! je m'excuse v_v. Message pour Saiji : oui tu es plus futée que je pensais mais ne dit pas c'est qui l'homme au doux baiser ! ! Dans ce chapitre y a un peu de romance, je dit bien un peu, et un peu d'horreur… je vous avertie cette fic va tourné rouge sang si vous voyez se que je veux dire ! ! Ah au faite cette fic est complètement le fruit de ma folie… C'est fou combien je la trouve de plus en plus moche mdr v_v

Qui a dit que Halloween était une fête amusante?!?

Arriver devant la grande salle, Hermione ne put se retenir devant un tel décors. Plusieurs guirlandes oranges et noir se croissait au dessus de sa tête, des citrouilles volantes au sourire illuminé s'amusait à faire peur aux nouveaux arrivants mais par dessus tout, se qu'elle contemplait le plus, était l'énorme gâteau qui se dressait au milieux de la salle. Quatre grosses étages de crème blanche alléchante, décoré de citrouille fourré a la vanille, donnait l'envi de le dévoré. Jamais Hermione n'avait vue de gâteau aussi énorme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Bien entendue elle ne reconnaissait personne puisque tous étaient revêtue de différents costumes tout aussi coloré les uns que les autres. seul les petit foulard rose ou bleu différenciait les fille des garçons. Hermione se dirigea vers la table de friandise histoire de se servir un punch non alcoolisé. C'est alors qu'un garçon lui demanda si elle voulait bien danser avec lui. Hermione accepta.

Le garçon était a peu près de sa taille. Il plongea son regard droit dans le sien, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et se mit à danser. Hermione pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son coup et son odeur toute particulière qu'elle n'arrivait pas a replacer. Le jeune homme était très habile ce qui donnait l'impression à Hermione, d'être sur un nuage. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux bleus qui la fixaient. Le jeune homme affichait un faible sourire. Hermione sentait que ce n'était pas le seul qui la fixait. Tandis qu'elle commençait à regarder autour, le jeune homme attrapa son menton et lui dit :

-Je t'aime Hermione Granger.

Hermione resta sous le choc. Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Comment savait-il son nom? Qui était il? et surtout pourquoi elle?

-Qui êtes vous?

Il lui fit signe de se taire. Hermione avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'on la regardait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle poussa un énorme cri. Elle se cramponna au garçon le plus fermement possible pour ne pas tomber dans le vide car Hermione avait raison, tout le monde la regardait elle et son compagnon. Étrangement ils dansaient dans les airs. À la hauteur des citrouilles ricaneuses.

-N'ai pas peur.

Hermione observa tout les visages effrayés des élèves qui la regardait s'envoler. S'envoler vers la fenêtre pour ensuite disparaître dans la brume.

Hermione se trouvait désormais dans le parc, à l'endroit où elle avait tout avouer à Harry et Ron. Elle s'asseya sur le banc et le jeune homme fit de même.

-Pour la dernière fois qui êtes vous? demanda Hermione.

-Je suis ton admirateur secret, répondit il en lui baisant la main se qui la fit rougir aussitôt.

-C'est une blague. Bravo vous m'avez bien eu.

Le jeune s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione se laissa aller au mouvement des lèvres du garçon. Elle se sentait au paradis mais réalisa vite qu'elle était entrain d'embrasser un total inconnu. Elle se retira tout doucement.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es…

-Alors je serai l'homme au doux baiser.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'éloigna laissant Hermione sous le choc. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Est ce qu'elle le connaissait? Elle décida alors de retourner à la grande salle, histoire de terminer cette soirée qui avait bien commencé. Peut être trop bien commencé...

Pendant qu'elle observait les danseurs, une chose étrange se produisit. Toute les portes de la salle se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd tandis que tout les costumes des élèves disparaissaient pour être remplacés par l'habituel uniforme. Hermione remarqua que plusieurs danseurs parurent dégoûtés à la vue de leur compagnon de danse. Par exemple, des Serpentards dansant avec des Gryffondors. Hermione commença à balayer la salle du regard et c'est là qu'elle vit le corps inerte suspendu au plafond. La tête penché en avant, la bouche ouverte, le corps observait les élèves, le regard sans vie. Ses doigts crispés pendait lassablement dans le vide tenant un sac à la main et ses lèvre bleuies par la mort laissé échapper un léger filet de sang. Jamais Hermione n'avait vue un spectacle aussi terrifiant. Elle se mit à crier tout en pointant vers le plafond. Ses yeux qui exprimait la peur, laissaient échapper des larmes. Les élèves, à la vue d'Hermione, regardèrent dans la direction de ce qu'elle pointait et plusieurs se mirent à crier tandis que d'autres s'évanouissaient. C'est alors que le cadavre se décrocha pour ensuite se fracasser sur le sol aux pieds d'Hermione. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux car le cadavre n'était nul autre que Colin Crivey le petit Gryffondor de 4ième. Les professeurs se précipita vers Colin. Rogue s'empara du sac qu'il tenait et l'ouvrit. Une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappa. À l'intérieur se trouvait une petite créature verte aux yeux globuleux; Dobby. Hermione le reconnut tout de suite. Elle poussa un léger cri puis regarda devant elle. Harry et Ron, la bouche ouverte, fixaient les deux cadavres. C'est alors que Malefoy se pencha pour ramasser une lettre qui était tombée du sac. Rogue essaya de la prendre mais Malefoy fut plus rapide. Il l'ouvrit et avec un petit sourire il récita:

****

Cher vous tous,

C'est ce qui arrive aux trop curieux. Au petit espion malveillant. Faites gaffe à vous, voyeur, car vous pourriez peut-être être le prochain.

Hermione se mit à trembler. Elle tremblait tellement qu'on ne pouvait même plus distinguer sa main. Ron l'observait. Tandis qu'il commençait à s'en approcher Harry le prit par l'épaule et fit un coup de tête de gauche à droite.

Dumbledore prit la parole:

-Je demanderai que personne ne panique. Au début de l'année nous avons pris des précautions pour que cela n'arrive pas mais plusieurs d'entre vous ne les respectaient pas. Alors ,à partir de maintenant, il est formellement interdit de se promener seul dans les couloirs. Ceux qui ne respecteront pas ce règlement seront en retenue. Ceci est pour votre sécurité.

Hermione resta figée. Comment diable pouvait elle respecter ce règlement si personne ne voulait d'elle.

-Maintenant retournez à vos dortoirs et essayez d'oublier cet incident...

***

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas très joyeux. Les funérailles avaient eu lieu et s'étaient passablement bien passées. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour suivre des groupes de personnes pour ne pas être seule. Elle était maintenant sur ses gardes. Elle était devenue une sorte de mur de pierre. Plusieurs croyaient qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Crivey. Disons que tout était à son désavantage. Plusieurs élèves affirmaient l'avoir vue quelque jours auparavant brûler quelques choses dans la forêt et ils étaient persuadé que c'était un sortilège. Hermione savait qu'elle était prise au piège et que son chasseur n'était nul autre que Cho. Elle était la proie d'une manigance cruelle. 

***

les coups de tonnerre firent sursauter Hermione, ce qui lui fit renverser de l'encre sur son devoir de soin aux créatures magiques. Tout en cherchant un nouveau parchemin, la bibliothécaire lui fit remarquer ;

-Il est plus de 23h. Je vais fermer...

-Bien madame.

-Tu retournes seule a ton dortoir? Tu n'as pas le droit...

-Euh... quelqu'un m'attend dehors.

Elle se précipita hors de la bibliothèque. 

Tandis qu'elle était près de son dortoir, une ombre se dressa devant elle. C'était Cho.

-Tiens, tiens, la petite espionne.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et essaya de passer mais Cho lui barra le chemin.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

-Tu sais le petit Crivey était trop curieux et Dobby trop fouinard... J'imagine que tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Non pas du tout.

-Eh bien lorsque tu es allée dans la forêt brûler la lettre, Dobby t'a vue. Il a ramassé les cendres et a demandé à Crivey de les reconstituer à l'aide d'une formule magique. Je devais les tuer Hermione... Ils avaient en main une trop grosse preuve contre moi. Le long cri de Crivey à sa mort était trop marrant et ses petit yeux me suppliaient de l'épargner me fait encore jouir.

-Tu es ignoble

Cho afficha un sourire.

-Je sais, mais personne ne soupçonnerait une fille aussi gentille que moi. Mais toi, la fille qui a trop changé. Toi, la fille qui fait de la magie noire ou du moins ce que j'ai dit à ton sujet, serait une très bonne meurtrière.

-Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas qu'on en finisse.

-Hummm parce que j'ai besoin de toi! Tu n'es pas un danger pour moi et même que tu es un outil. Je peux tout faire passer sur ton dos. Mon plan est infaillible! 

-Je peux leur prouver le contraire et tu regretteras de m'avoir laissé en vie!!

Hermione poussa Cho sur le sol et continua son chemin. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi Colin et Dobby étaient morts. Elle comprenait également de mieux en mieux pourquoi personne ne la croyait. Cho s'était arrangé, trop bien arrangé, pour que tout soit contre elle. Maintenant, elle devait la piéger. Mais comment??? Arrivée près de son lit, Hermione vit le splendide bouquet de roses blanches, ses fleurs préférées, dressées sur sa table de chevet. Elle devina tout de suite que c'était " l'homme au doux baiser "...


	5. Quidditch, quidditch et encore du quiddi...

eh ouiiiii voila mon chap 5!! je suis désolé d'avoir été si longue mais bon j'ai aussi une vie! dans se chapitre l'état d'Hermione s'améliore un peu :) Je vous rappelle la fin du dernier chapitre : Hermione trouve des roses dans son dortoir :) J'aimerais aussi rectifier que le mec a les yeux bruns et non bleu je me suis trompé v_v

Réponse au reviews:

MYRA 

Merci pour tes conseilles j"en prend note!!!

Marika Jedusor

lolll ta review me fait vraiment rire! Je suis contente que tu apprécie cette fic! vraiment!! xxx

Cassiopée 

merciiiiii sa me fait vraiment chaud au coeur se que tu dit :)

Hermichocos

ahaha mdr eh oui c'est peut etre pas assez sanglant mon affaire :P t-k ton souhait sur le réveil des deux taré de Harry et Ron vas être réaliser ^^

petit-soleil

merci!!! chuis désolé pour le retard

blue angel 

merci!

Luna

je mettrais la main au feu que tu devinera jamais c'est qui!! :P Mercii pour tes compliments :)

Mymye-Potter

mouhahaha je te le dirai pas cets qui le mec!! pis pour Dobby pis Colin on s'en balance d'eux :P Fallait que je mets des morts so..

lamaisondezigmo@hotmail.com 

Bon ben jespere que sa satisfera ta soif

Winky 

ben en faite ya les yeux bruns je me suis tromper :P mais jte dit pas qui s'est!!!

Mystick

Ouais ah bas la petasse!

Saiji (thezommer@hotmail.com) 

euh cets parce que ya rien dans ta review ma sosoeur!

lyra b. 

Non je compte pas abandonné mias je prend du retard v_v

Terry 

Merciiiiii! je suis telemnt contente de voir que les gens aprécie cette fic!!

morgane 

La voici la suite :)

amber benson

bah alors ne li plus cette fic si tu n'aime pas hermionne et tu adore Cho ;)

Molianne

merci c'est vraiment gentil de ta part!

chapitre 5 Quidditch, Quidditch et encore du Quidditch

Elle prit les roses et les mit dans un pot avec un peu d'eau. Hermione se demandait qui pouvait bien être cet 'homme au doux baiser'

- Peut être quelqu'un de Gryffondor... pensa-t-elle.

Ce ne pouvait être quelqu'un d'une autre maison puisqu'ils n'avaient pas accès au dortoir. Elle se remémora alors le court moment qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune homme. Il était si romantique...

Tout en rêvassant, elle enfila son pyjama et se mit au lit pour ensuite tomber dans les bras de Morphé...

***

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait d'entendre un bruit de pas qui venaient de la salle commune. Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il n'était que 5h00 du matin. Qui pouvait bien se lever à une heure pareil. Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune et remarqua que quelqu'un était assis sur l'un des divans. Elle avança vers la personne tout en baîllant de fatigue. Elle s'aperçue alors que c'était Ron. Il fixait le feu et semblait être soucieux. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser le chemin, Ron lui dit:

-Attends... Je pensais justement à toi...

Hermione prit un certain temps avant de comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le divan qui était situé sur le côté opposé.

- Tu sais Hermione, tu me manques beaucoup..

Le silence s'installa. Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise.

- Mais si seulement tu acceptais de dire que tu as menti..

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas, n'est ce pas??

- Eh bien c'est dur de te croire Hermione..

- Et si je te disais qu'elle a tout manigancé pour que tout soit contre moi!

- Pourquoi, elle te ferait ça?

- Parce que je sais la vérité!!

Ron avait l'air d'hésiter. Il avait le regard vide.

- Mais il doit y avoir une raison pourquoi tu doute Ron?

- je ne doute pas.. Je..

Hermione le fixa.

- Tu as raison; je doute. Il y a eu quand même des morts... et je sais que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareile.

Ron rougissait à vue d'oeil. Hermione lui sourit.

- Écoute moi bien, je vous prouverai à tous que j'ai raison, peu importe ce qu'il en coûtera..

- Mais Herm'

Hermione fut surprise. Il venait de l'appeler Herm' son surnom...

- Tu devrais faire attention, parce que si tu as raison, Cho est dangereuse.

Hermione voulait lui parler de la lettre, de la raison pourquoi Dobby et Colin étaient morts, mais elle se retint car Cho lui faisait peur.

- Herm' je voudrais que tu n'en parles à personne de ce que je vient de te dire... Je ne veux pas que tout le monde me rejette même si je te crois, je ne veux pas perdre ma réputation...

Hermione versa une larme. Même si Ron la croyait d'une manière, il doutait toujours et ne voulait pas montrer à tous ce qu'il pensait.

- Pleure pas... mais je ne serais pas très utile si Cho sait que je ne suis plus tout à fait de son côté... Elle se méfiera de moi.

- Ouais tu as raison renifla-t-elle, je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger...

- Herm', tu l'es beaucoup plus que moi.. Je t'aiderai à trouver des preuves.. J'te le jure...

- Merci Ron..

Il lui prit la main et lui sourit. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour.

- On devrait peut être retourner se coucher lança Hermione...

Ron acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leur dortoir respectif.

***

- Bienvenue à tous au premier match de Quidditch qui oppose Gryffondor à Serdaigle!!! Voilà que l'équipe de gryffondor font leur entrée sur le terrain. Comme bien des gens sont au courant, puisque Dubois n'est plus a Poudlard, c'est Bill Criston qui le remplacera et c'est le jeune Harry Potter qui a été promu Capitaine de l'équipe.

De grand cris provinrent alors des tribunes des Gryffondors.

- C'est au tour de l'équipe de Serdaigle de faire leur apparition. Ils ont l'air en pleine forme et contrairement à gryffondor, ils n'ont aucun nouveau membre.

Mme Bibine siffla le début de match. Hermione contemplait avec extase le spectacle du haut de sa tribune. Personne ne s'était assis près d'elle mais elle n'y porta pas attention puisqu'elle était habituée.

- Spinett s'empare du souaffle et se dirige vers le but des serdaigless pourchassée par les tous les autres poursuiveurs. Spinett s'avance et marque un but! 10 points pour Gryffondor!

La foule s'exclama dans un tel chaos que ceci fit trembler le stade.

- C'est maintenant ***** qui s'empare du souaffle mais George Weasley met fin à son approche en lui lançant un cognard droit sur le balais. 

On pouvait entendre dans les tribunes des Serdaigles des "oh!" et des "ah!". Les joueurs se déchaînaient sur le terrain et offraient un magnifique spectacle. 30 minutes après le début du match, le score affichait 140 pour serdaigle et 50 pour Gryffondor..

-Le vif d'or se cache bien! S'exclama Jordan voyant que ni Cho ni Harry ne l'avait vu depuis le début du match.

C'est alors que Harry se précipita vers le côté nord du terrain. Il venait d'apercevoir le vif d'or. Cho le regarda d'un air paumé et prit quelques minutes avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle se précipita à son tour. Harry tendit le bras pour attrapé la petit balle d'or mais un cognard se dirigea droit sur lui et il dut faire une pirouette pour l'esquiver. Cho en profita pour s'approcher du vif d'or mais celui-ci entama une longue descente en chandelle. Il entra alors sous les tribunes poursuivit alors de Cho et d'Harry qui était un peu plus loin. Au tournant de l'aile nord vers l'ouest, le vif d'or disparut. Cho regarda alors et Harry et lui dit:

- Tant pis on l'a perdu... tu joue très bien aujourd'hui, Harry!

- Merci mais je dois dire que tu ne donne pas ta place non plus!! Lui répondit il avec le sourire.

Harry se dirigea alors vers le côté sud du terrain pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

Tout à coup une chose indescriptible se produisit. Une énorme lumière blanche traversa le ciel sans nuages et frappa le sol de plein fouet. Tout les joueurs de quidditch se frappèrent les uns contre les autres pour finir leur course sur le bas des tribune nord. La lumière avait fait un énorme trou dans le terrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, des cris se firent entendre car plusieurs avaient découvert que ce n'était pas un simple trou, il était en forme de la marque des ténèbres. Hermione regarda la marque, horrifiée. Puis elle regarda dans la direction de Cho avec ses jumelles. Elle était secouée par des tremblement et son visage était traversé par des rages de douleur tout en tenant son bras. Hermione regarda alors de plus près ce qu'il la faisait autant trembler. Son bras était tout rouge mais elle fit un énorme saut lorsqu'elle vit la marque des ténèbre sur le bras de la jeune fille. La marque était noire et bouillonnait. Hermione regarda ensuite Ron et lui cria de regarder Cho. Les autres élèves pris de panique ne firent pas attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Ron fut secoué par ce qu'il vit. Il en tomba même de son banc. Il se releva tant bien que mal et courut vers Hermione.

- Tu avais raison!!

- J'te l'avais dit! Il faut prévenir Harry!

- Non Herm' faut tout d'abord pièger Cho... Mon père m'a déjà dit..

Ron fut bousculé par la foule d'élève qui tentaient de s'échapper de la tribune.

- Il m'a déjà expliqué que la marque n'est pas visible tout le temps!! Personne ne nous croira! Cria t il essayant de surmonter les cris des élèves

- Que doit-on faire alors??

- Viens avec moi

Il la prit par la main et l'emmena vers la volière. Tout en courant, Hermione regarda dans la direction d'Harry. Il avait l'air plutôt zen. Il secoua sa robe pleine de poussière et se dirigea vers le château.

Arrivé à la volière, Ron poussa Hermione dans le foin et lui dit : reste là je reviens. Après quelques minutes il revient avec un parchemin.

- Voici la carte de tout les passages du château. On va se rencontrer là. 

Il pointa une salle qui semblait être derrière le mur du cours de potion.

- Tous les jeudi à 19h. On trouvera bien un moyen de la coincer cette garce! Je ferai comme si de rien n'était Herm' mais je suis avec toi...

Il lui prit les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru.. J'ai été stupide... Tu as toujours été et tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie. je ne mérite vraiment pas ton amitié et...

Ron baisa la tête et versa une larme

- Voyons Ron, ne pleure pas... je te parodnne tu sais. Elle avait tout manigencé contre moi alors c'est normal que tu ne m'as pas cru dès la première fois.

- Oui amis je suis telemnt désolé, en plus ton enfer vas continuer...

-Je suis maintenant habitué ne t'en fait pas..

Il soupira

- On devrait y aller avant d'éveiller les soupeçons...

Ils se levèrent et partirent chacun dans une direction opposée vers le château.

reviewwww je vous en pris!!!!!!


	6. Rêve ou Future?

Réponse au reviews:

MYRA rep:Harry concerné? il ets trop paumé pour sa! L'amour rend aveugle et au vrai sens moi je vous le dit! Marika Jedusor jai reussit a faire hair cho a une de ses fan^ yerrrr stai mon but mdr! Hermony (kate_and_stars@hotmail.com) rep: ok soit je suis folle ou soit ta mis deux review mais pas sous le meme nom :P t-k merci! Hermichocos rep: frappe toi pas trop petit Dobby :) Et malheureusement nonn c'est pas Ron le mec aux doux baiser (cache ses fesses pour pas recevoir le coup de pied virtuelle d'Hermiochocos. Pour se qui est de cho ben oui 'est une petite conne qui a pas de but dans la vie que de faire chier ma Hermione d'apres moi lolllll Ben dans se chapitre, je crois aps qu,elle va te faire chier encore plus... Elle n'est pas très présente...

Ouais et pour le paumé Harry ben non il a rien vut et c'est ce qui fait de ma fic: une absurdité grandissante!

Lunarde (La_folle_d'harry_potter@yahoo.fr) rep: une chose 'a dire: ben la voici la suite mdr. blue angel rep:Oh mercipour la xiè fois blue_angel! je sais que tu es un(e) habitué(e). Luna rep:merci! Mymye-Potter rep:Allo ma tite Mymye! ouais je suis d'accros avec toi: vas y HERMIONE BOTTE LEUR LES FESSE! mdr!!! et je répète que non Ron c'est pas son admirateur O_o lamaisondezigmo@hotmail.com zigmo!!!! yé une belle tite review de toi ^^

et non sa me fait pas peur de prêter mon Ron a Hermione puisque j'ai maintenant moi meme un roux!! (hahahahah) *soupire *_* *

ben ta p-e lu mon chap 5 en avant premiere mais pas celui-ci lol;P

t-k merci pour ta review tit roux :P xxxxxxxxxxxx (bisous partout O_O non lol en t-k)  


Winky rep:*commence a danser avec sur la meme chanson quelle* nananan nanananan hey heyyyyy j'ai finit mon chapitre 6!

comme tu dit:

À bas les CHOS CHANGS DU MONDE ENTIER!!!

pour mes reviews c'est un secret comment je fait pour mettre de la couleur :P

Mystick rep: moi faché? nonnnnnnn lol de toute facon me rappelle plus pourquoi :P Saiji (thezommer@hotmail.com) cest pas grave pour la review du chap 4, j'en suis pas morte lol. Et ne parle pas comme sa a mon mec au doux baiser!! (ferait il une apparition dans se chapitre O_O hahahaha vous avez qu'a lire)

lol tes pas la seul qui trouve Harry stupide pis pas de but. Moi je l'aimait bein avant mais depuisque j'écris ma prope fic ben je ne cesse de le rabaisser *folle folie!*

lyra b. rep:mmm en faite dumbie est pas dans mon histoire et pose moi pas la question pourquoi mdr. Je vais p-e le faire arriver un moment donner la... Math rep:ouais je sais, cets un de mes defaut... mes chapitres sont trop court... ralalalala! Kate Potter rep:oh yé un message de ma fan number one non déclaré. Plains-toi pas tu as eu une petite avant-première de deux paragraph O_o Bouton d'acné rep:meilleure ficO_O j'irai pas jusque la... meilleure fic dans l'absurdité oui mais autrement xxp crystale_arra (crystale_arra@yahoo.fr) rep: merci! 

* * *

Je répète que je me suis trompé dans le chap 4! Le mec aux doux baisers à les yeux BRUNS! Pas bleus! Et non c'est pas Ron mdr! Bon je sais que l'histoire s'éternise pis sa devient plate mais la vrai action/horreur ne commencera pas avant le chap 10 :S Bon Je sais j'ai pris pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais bon j'étais en période d'examen.. là, je sais que plus personne va lire mon fic parce que sa fait trop longtemps mais bon bouhouhouhou

Rêve ou futur?

-Noooooooooon!

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et tout rouges. Il pleurait. Il essaya de s'approcher d'Hermione mais quelqu'un le frappa. Un filet de sang fit son apparition sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il respirait difficilement en goûtant le sang, un goût amer qu'il connaissait déjà. Hermione baissa la tête tout en pleurant. Ses cheveux détrempés laissait ruisseler la pluie fraîche sur son visage meurtris. Ses os étaient glacés et elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Puis son regard se posa sur le corps qui pendait sous le rideau de pluie. Le corps se balançait au rythme du vent. Elle plissa les yeux tout en laissant s'entremêler ses larmes et la pluie. Un frisson la parcourut. Le jeune homme pendu avait les yeux ouverts et la bouche grande ouverte. Il avait l'air de vouloir crier mais sans que rien ne lui vienne à la bouche. Ses doigts étaient tous écartelés et bleus. Elle aurait voulu l'aider mais elle était restée impuissante comme bien des gens l'avait été avant elle face à son ennemi. Elle sentit son cur s'arrêter à la pensée que ce jeune homme ne pourrait plus jamais lui sourire ou bien lui parler. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il était trop tard C'est le deuxième coup de pied de l'homme cagoulé qui la tira de ses pensées. Le corps de son ami gisait par terre. Pourquoi diable ne le tuait-il pas ? Pourquoi le faisait-il tant souffrir et ce sans l'utilisation de la magie? Son ami poussa un cri tandis qu'il reçurent un troisième pied dans les hanches. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-je...je...suis....dé-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le mangemort le prit par le bras et le jeta dans une fosse dans un rire maléfique. Hermione ne pouvait continuer à regarder un tel spectacle. Elle tourna la tête pour fixer le sol tandis qu'elle entendait les mots fatals : Avada Kedrava.

***

Hermione cria de toutes ses forces. Elle était en sueur et sa respiration était haletante. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que toute la classe s'était retournée. Elle devint alors toute rouge. Mc Gonnagall la fixait avec un regard sévère. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione tremblait. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau d'un pas rapide. Elle se pencha et lui demanda d'une voix étrangement douce:

-Est-ce que ça va, mademoiselle Granger?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre. Elle resta figée sur place à se tourner les pouces.

-Vous devriez sortir vous changez les idées.. Allez faire un tour dans le parc et revenez par la suite. 

Hermione ne rétorqua pas. Elle se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le parc

-Potter, Weasley, allez la rejoindre, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut lui arriver.

Harry manqua s'étouffer en entendant cela. Mc Gonnagall n'était pas au courant que lui et Ron ne parlaient plus à Hermione. Ron se leva et tira le chandail d'Harry qui était encore sous le choc.

-Allez viens chuchota Ron

Harry se leva lentement et alla avec Ron rejoindre Hermione.

-J'ai pas envie d'aller lui parler moi.

-oh Harry fermes toi!

Ron lui fit les gros yeux.

-Ok je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est pas notre amie mais bon, on peut quand même pas la laisser ainsi!

-Bah c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite de vouloir gâcher la réputation de quelqu'un qui ne lui à-

-Harry ça suffit. Tu ne peux pas garder tes méchancetés pour toi quelques minutes le temps qu'on aille voir Hermione. Elle souffre déjà assez!

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de ses souffrances? 

Ron rougit aussitôt.

-Ben euh.. oh Harry arrête dont pour 5 minutes! Moi non plus je l'aime pas Hermione mais comprend donc un peu!

-je lui laisse 5 minutes après je m'en vais.

Sur ce, ils arrivèrent près du lac où Hermione était assise. Elle se tenait sur une roche, recroquevillée sur elle-même, en jouant du bout de son doigt dans l'eau du lac. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. C'est Ron qui s'approcha le plus d'elle. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés d'un pas lent.

-Est-ce que ça va Hermione? Demanda Ron

Celle-ci sursauta. Elle se retourna brusquement en tombant presque dans l'eau. Elle posa son regard sur Ron puis sur Harry. Celui-ci était resté plus loin et faisait mine de rien.

-J'ai pas besoin de vous. Je suis correcte, vous pouvez vous en aller.

-Tu es sure que ça va? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette

-Et qu'est ce que ça peu bien vous faire.

Bien entendue, Hermione ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle venait de dire dans le cas de Ron. Elle lui fit un regard de 'désolé'' et il lui fit un mince sourire. C'est Harry qui lui répondit.

-On vient parce que Mc Gonnagall nous l'a demandé. Fais-toi pas d'illusions..

-T'inquiète pas je ne m'en ferai pas.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

-Alors si ça vous dérange tant que ça messieurs les soumis de Mc Gonnagall, vous pouvez bien partir j'en ai rien a foutre.

-C'est qu'on devient méchante à ce que je voit répondit aussitôt Harry sarcastiquement.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir. Il lui dit du bout des lèvres '5 minutes merde! 5 minutes!''. Harry haussa les épaules et reparti vers le château.

-Je suis désolé Herm'. Harry est une vrai tête de mule.

-C'est pas grave Ron. Je suis habituée aux sarcasmes des autres

Elle se forcit pour lui sourire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète ou autres trucs du genre.

-Écoute Ron, tu devrais retourner en classe avant que Harry se doute de quelques choses Je te raconterai tout ce soir au rendez-vous

Il lui sourit.

-Ok, et bien à se soir, 00h00 dans la salle secrète.

Il lui fit signe de la main et repartit très vite pour le cours. Hermione quant à elle, ne retourna pas en classe mais ne manqua pas d'aller voir Mc Gonnagall pour l'avertir qu'elle allait bien. Bien entendue celle-ci posa plusieurs questions, mais Hermione ne lui divulgua rien.

***

-Approche mangemort, approche. Quelles nouvelles me rapportes-tu?

Le mangemort s'approcha d'un pas lent et s'accroupie devant son maître.

-Le plan avance monsieur. Le piège se referme petit à petit Mais il me demande de plus en plus maître Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui résister bien longtemps

-Fait se qu'il te demande Chang où sinon c'est toi qui le payeras.

-Mais maître je ne veux pas pas avec lui. Je ne l'aime pas et-

-ferme là. Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit. Maintenant explique-moi comment va le piège. As-tu trouver tout ce que je t'ai demandé?

-Non, maître, il me manque encore plusieurs espèces rares plusieurs mangemorts son mort en essayant d'attraper la chimère et je ne parle pas du basilic ni des bonnets rouges ou encore-

-Stop! Tu vas devoir apprendre à tenir ta langue. Je veux ça d'ici la fin du mois où sinon vous mourrez, et dans la souffrance je tiens à le dire.

-Bien maître

Cho chang se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie où elle prit un portoloin et se rendit à Poudlard.

***

Il était déjà 00h00 moins 5 et Hermione cherchait toujours la classe où le passage secret se trouvait. Elle en avait marre et elle était surtout congelée car les couloirs de Poudlard n'étaient pas très chaleureux à cette heure de la nuit. Elle trouva enfin, grâce au plan que Ron lui avait donné, la classe. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir et Hermione dut utiliser le sortillège lumos pour y voir plus clair. Ron avait indiqué que la porte de l'entré se trouvait derrière une plante. Bizarrement la pièce ne contenait aucune plantes. Hermione s'aventurera plus profond dans la pièce. Ce devait être une ancienne classe, car celle-ci était délabrée. Les rideaux avaient été usés par le temps tandis que les murs humides laissaient échapper quelques fissures remplies de moisissure. Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien dans cet endroit et elle voulut rebrousser chemin. C'est alors que la porte se ferma d'un coup sec en faisant sursauter Hermione. Elle voulut crier mais se retint. Elle ne voyait personne dans la pièce mais les coins sombres menaçaient de cacher un individu.

-Qui est là? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

-Calmes-toi Herm' c'est moi Ron!

-Je ne te vois pas. Où es-tu?

Elle entendit alors quelque chose bouger dans le coin droit de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha et remarqua alors une plante dessinée sur le mur et de là, sortait une tête rousse.

-Pour ouvrir le passage je dois fermer la porte d'entrée.. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. T'as eu du mal à trouver?

Elle sourit en voyant la tête de Ron à moitié sortie du mur.

-Je croyais que tu parlais d'une vrai plante dans la salle, pas un dessin!

-Oh j'aurais peut-être dût te le dire oui

Il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans la pièce secrète. Il pesa alors sur un bouton et Hermione entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans l'autre pièce.

- Bon voilà maintenant plus personne ne peut passer au travers de la plante sans mot de passe!

-Comment t'a fait pour savoir qu'il y avait un passage ici?

-C'est nick-quasi-sans-tête qui me la montré, répondit il tout fier.

-Ah je vois

La pièce était plutôt bien éclairée et très accueillante. Les murs étaient recouverts de rouge et dans le fond de la pièce se tenait un foyer où crépitait un petit feu et 3 chaises recouvertes de velours vert. Ron alla s'asseoir suivit d'Hermione.

-Alors si tu me parlais de ce rêve.

Hermione baisa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas si ce rêve voulait dire quelque chose mais il avait l'air si réel Elle lui raconta tout en détail et Ron frissonna. 

-C'est peut être le futur affirma-t-il

-Ou peut être que le fruit de mon imagination!

-Je pense pas pourquoi tu aurais rêver ça en pleine classe!

Ron n'avait pas tord C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des bruit venant de l'autre pièce puis des rires. Ils se figèrent sur place avant de voir des lueur blanchâtre apparaître à l'entré de leur pièce. Ron sourit.

-Bonjour Nick! Je vois que tu as amené des amis!!!

Hermione reconnut alors Nick.

-Bonjour M.Weasley, bonjour Mademoiselle Granger, je vous présente mes amis : Monseigneur (terme utilisé a l'église..) Couture, Isabella Chang, Sir Cournois et peut-être le connaissez-vous, Cedric Diggory.

Hermione manqua tomber de sa chaise en entendant le nom de Chang mais pire en voyant Diggory flotter dans les airs. Quant à Ron, il n'avait pas l'air du tout surpris de voir Cédric.

-Isabella Chang? demanda-t-il

Le fantôme nommé ainsi était une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et d'origine asiatique. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Cho Chang. Elle s'avança vers Ron et lui sourit.

-Eh oui je suis bien la maman de Cho Ma pauvre petite Cho. Elle ne sait pas que je suis fantôme alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas lui dire?

Ron et Hermione adopta un air paumé en entendant cela. Ni lui ni elle était au courant que la mère de Cho était morte.

-Elle va nous être d'une grande aide pour piéger Cho, affirma Nick

Ron se retourna alors vers Hermione et lui fit un clin d'il. C'est alors qu'elle comprit que ceux-ci allait l'aider à s'en sortir.

-Mais je tiens à dire que je n'agis pas contre ma fille, mais je fait cela pour son bien..

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Oui bien sur! Ajouta Nick. Tout le monde ici va nous être utile. Mais faut tout d'abord établir un plan de base. Voici notre plan que nous avons mis au point tout à l'heure avant de venir..

C'est Monseigneur Couture qui pris la parole.

-Nous devons tout d'abord établir une surveillance constante sur vous miss Granger. C'est Diggory qui s'en chargera. Cela passera inaperçu puisque vous deviendrez ami. Pour ce qui est de Miss Chang, c'est sa maman qui se chargera de surveiller ses faits et gestes. Si elle sort du territoire de l'école nous devons être tout avisés! Sir Cournois quant à lui, devra trouver toutes informations sur les activités que trame miss Chang. Nous avons plusieurs indices et il s'en chargera. Moi et Nick nous allons nous occuper d'établir un plan pour la piéger Ce qui ne sera pas chose facile. Elle est très futée et surtout : elle est sous la protection de Voldemort.

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent en entendant ce nom.

-Oh désolé, dit il, nous ne sommes pas habitués à ne pas prononcer son nom Parce que lorsqu'on meurt on a plus tellement peur de lui

-Bon il se fait tard annonça Nick. Nous continuerons cette conversation jeudi prochain. Soyez à l'heure, chers collègues morts ou vivants. Sur ce, bonne nuit et veillez à ce que votre tâche soit accomplie.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent tandis que les fantômes sortaient un par un de la petite pièce.

-Je devrais aller tout seul au dortoir et vient un peu plus tard parce que si quelqu'un nous voit, il va trouver ça louchelança Ron à l'intention d'Hermione

-Tu as raison vas-y j'irai dans 15 minutes

-Ok a plus tard Herm'

Ron s'en alla vers son dortoir et Sir Cournois l'accompagna silencieusement en flottant derrière lui.

-Alors Hermione, comment vas-tu depuis le mois de juin mis à part les conneries que te fait endurer Cho.

Hermione se retourna et vit Cédric flotter dans les airs. Elle rougit un peu.

-Ben disons que les conneries qu'elle me fait, résume ma vie

-Oh je vois je comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivé C'était une fille si gentille avant

-Tout le monde peut changer.

-Ouais ta raison

Hermione se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Cédric même, pas du tout.

-J'espère qu'on deviendra amis Hermione. Même si je dois l'avouer Ca doit pas être facile d'être ami avec un fantôme.

Il éclata de rire et Hermione sourit.

-Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre Mais je ne t'avais pas vue avant ce soir que fais-tu de tes journées?

-Je m'amuse à suivre les classes mais toi tu es toujours à la biblio, je déteste cet endroit. Ca explique pourquoi tu ne m'as encore jamais vu.

-Oh je vois, à ce que je comprends, je suis la seule à ne pas savoir que tu es un fantôme?

-Ouais en quelques sortes lui répondit il en riant.

Il se dirigèrent vers la tour des gryffondors en parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione se sentait bien. Elle avait enfin un ami qui n'avait pas peur de se montrer, pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas Ron et qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça

-Bonne nuit Hermione! Je t'attendrai dans la grande salle ok?

-Ok bye bye Cédric Mais euh attend les fantôme ça dort?

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre : non hélas!!!

Reviews je vous en pris v_v


	7. Mangemorts dans la forêt

I spy a witch

****

Mot de l'auteur : allô tout le monde! Eh oui le chap 7 de ma fic qui est arrivé plus rapidement que les autres n'est-ce pas :P. Bon petit résumé des autres chapitres si vous vous en souvenez pas : Hermione a découvert que Cho Chang, petite amie de notre cher Harry, est une mangemorte. Celle-ci a fait la promesse de le tuer et Hermione décide d'aller l'avertir. Malheureusement Cho a tout prévu pour que celle-ci n'ai aucune crédibilité et voilà que tout le monde la rejette (nooooooooooon :('(). Plus les jours avancent plus Cho se fait menaçante. Ce n'est qu'a Halloween que les craintes d'Hermione se manifeste. Colin Crivey et Dobby ont été retrouvé pendus dans la grande salle. Bien entendu Hermione sait que c'est Cho qui a commis ce meurtre, pire encore; par sa faute car Dobby et Colin savait que Cho était mangemorte et faisait des menaces à Hermione…Mais durant cette même soirée, Hermione fit la rencontre de l'homme au doux baiser, un jeune homme charmant dont elle ne connaît pas le nom… Durant le match de quidditch opposant Serdaigle à Gryffondor, quelque chose d'inhabituel se produit. Une étrange lumière verte vient frapper le sol en formant un cratère en forme de la marque des ténèbres (rappel : la marque des ténèbres est une tête de mort où une langue de serpent sort de la bouche.). Ron voit la marque des ténèbres de Cho et annonce à Hermione qu'il la croit et lui fait ses excuses… Maintenant Hermione n'est plus seule et Ron organise un plan avec des fantômes pour piéger Cho!

Réponse aux reviews : 

****

Kahina : Lol je sais que Hermione est puissante mais ce qui fait surtout sa force ce sont ses amis d'après moi… et puisqu'elle en a pas beaucoup… 

****

Lunarde : euh je vais te répondre la même chose à tous ceux qui me dise ça : merci beaucoup de lire ma fic et la voici la suite :P

****

Granger : euh Ron amoureux d'Hermione? peut être *regarde vers le ciel en sifflant*

****

Lunarde2 : Il est plus proche que tu ne le crois :P

****

MYRA : trop de grossierté? Lol je trouve pas moi :P anyways pour mon autre fic eh bien je suis toujours en train de l'écrire… mais je publie pas lol Et pour le mec du début ben je le dirai pas cest qui, ça va briser le suspense!

  
**Mystick** lol ben toi tu continue de lire mais j'ai perdu certains lecteurs v-v 

****

Gwendoline : la voilà 

****

Zigmo : allo zigmo… comment vas tu? Eh bien casper passera à l'action juste à la fin lol.. je me rappellait pas te l'avoir dit a propos de mon ami fantôme :P

**Kate Potter** oh merci d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour m'envoyer une review!!!!

**Shiny** lol tout le monde qui aime ma fic aime pas Cho je vais vraiment partir la secte : AH BAS CHO LA PETASSE!

  
**Saiji** vive les fantômes! Vive Cédric mon casper adoré (O_O me comprend seule) continue de lire saiji sinon je vais te donner la fessé de ta vie O_O  
  
**Winky** lol mon Harry? Et c'est pas mon Harry!! C'est le Harry de ma tête qui dit qu'il est con. Et puis je suis d'accords avec toi :   
abat les ViEiLlEs pUtEs De ChO ChAnG!!! 

**sandra** Merci du compliment. 

****

Ga-L Lol ouais c'est ça le pire ennemis des fics : quand elles ne sont pas connues, elles n'ont pas de lecteurs lol. Anyways merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de la lire et merci des compliments!

****

didji Lol je fais ce que je peux mais avec mon site web j'ai pas beaucoup de temps (en passant je suis pres de 1 00 000 de visiteurs!!! Ahhhh trop cool) 

****

watery136 ouais les yeux bruns mdr

Chapitre 6 sans titre lol

Cédric se précipita dans le couloir en croisant plusieurs élèves

- allô Cédric s'écria un poufsouffle

- Allô Alex! Je suis désolé, je suis pressé répondit il avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Bien entendu, il aurait pu passer au travers des murs pour être plus rapide, mais Cédric avait toujours eu peur de passer au travers de ceux-ci pour une raison qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Arrivé devant le portrait de la dame en rose, il attendit que des élèves sortent pour entrer à son tour sous les grossièretés de celle-ci.

- Pauvre nullité! Tu aurais pu passer au travers de moi sans problème! Avait elle lancé.

Mais Cédric était déjà loin. Il passa si vite près du feu que celui-ci s'éteignit suite à son passage. Il contourna plusieurs canapés ainsi que plusieurs tables d'échec avant de gravir les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. Il demanda à un gryffindor de pousser la porte afin qu'il puisse passer. Il s'arrêta devant le lit d'Hermione Granger et la regarda pendant quelques minutes en souriant. Puis il commença a tourner autour de son lit tout en chantant :

Cette petite poupée 

Aux cheveux dorés

Bouge comme une fée

Elle est gracieuse 

Et puis précieuse 

C'est ma petite poupée

Aux cheveux dorés

Lorsque le soleil

Aux couleurs du miel

Se lève doucement

Il est temps de sortir du lit

Lèves toi mon ange

Au visage Ô tendre (chanson de mon enfance copyright à ma moman :P)

__

Lorsque je me réveille, je bouge mes orteilles, je secoue mes oreilles, je fait la danse du réveil. J'fais ce qu'il faut!(non pas cette chanson la lol une tite boite! Une tite boite! Une tit boite à lunch! Quebequois only :P)

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit comme à l'habitude. Elle posa sont regard sur la fenêtre puis sur la table de chevet puis sur le visage de Cédric qui souriait. Elle s'assit à la vitesse de la lumière, tirant les couvertures et en poussant un petit cri.

- Cédric!?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là!!

- Je viens te réveiller… alors bien dormi belle aux bois dormant? Dit il en souriant

Hermione rougit un tantinet. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'attention.

- euh oui oui…quel heure est-il? Est ce que je suis en retard pour les cours!?

- les cours? Hermione on est samedi!

- Ah tu as raison….

C'est alors que Pattenrond vint se poser sur les genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle commença à le caresser vigoureusement.

- C'est ton chat? Je ne savais pas que tu en avais un… comment s'appelle t il?

- Pattenrond…

- Ah il est super mignon et surtout peu ordinaire

Cédric lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bon j'te laisse t'habiller…

Il passa le cadre de porte et elle le vit tourner le coin. Il avait l'air si enthousiasme..Elle se leva rapidement et ferma la porte. Elle enfila ses vêtements et se précipita dans la salle commune. Elle chercha un instant Cédric et le vit flotter dans les airs en parlant à un gryffondor. La conversation avait l'air agitée puisque Cédric articulait comme deux tandis que le jeune Gryffondor restait là à l'écouter religieusement. Lorsque Cédric vit Hermione, il se dirigea vers elle avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure.

- Alors t'as faim? On peut aller à la grande salle et puis tout à l'heure il y a un autre match de quidditch; poufsouffle vs serdaigle. J'aimerais bien y asister.

Pour toute réponse Hermione partit à rire. Cela lui fit du bien car Hermione n'avait pas rit depuis belle lurette.

- qu'est ce qui vous fait rire mameselle Granger? Demanda t il avec des airs de mc Gonnagall.

- rien…rien allons à la grande salle répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Hermione se sentait bien. Elle avait enfin un ami à qui elle pourrait se confier, avec qui elle aurait des fous rires et pourrait partager ses peines.. Après une heure de blabla en parlant de tout et de rien, Cédric et Hermione se dirigea vers le terrain de quidditch pour allez se choisir des places de choix dans les gradins.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après l'incident lors du dernier match de quidditch?

Cédric la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

- Tu te rappelles? De tout?

Hermione le regarda surprise de sa réaction.

- Disons que c'est dur à oublier-

- Pourtant tout les élèves, professeur et autres ne se rappellent plus de rien… y a que nous, fantômes, et apparemment toi qui se rappellent l'incident.

- Quoi!? Mais ça se peut pas… on a parlé de ça avec Ron pas plus tard qu'hier…

- Ron aussi doit s'en rappeler… regarde

Cédric s'approcha d'un élève de serdaigle qui essayait d'accéder aux gradins réservés à sa maison. L'élève fit une drôle de face puis un signe de tête de gauche à droite. Cédric vint se rasseoir auprès d'Hermione.

- Tu vois… Personne ne ce rappellr de rien.. À croire qu'on leur a tous jeté un sort. Enfin c'est ce que nous pensions, mais puisque toi et Ron, vous vous rappeler.. plus rien n'a du sens...

- Si… ils ont fait oublier à tous ceux qui ne doivent pas savoir… cela signifie que la personne qui a jeté le sort, et qui doit être la même qui a fait la marque des ténèbres, sait que Ron est au courant de tout…

- Alors il est autant en danger, voir plus que toi….

- je suis inquiète, je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin…

- Courtois le suit partout… j'aurais été mis au courant s'il quelque chose lui était arrivé..

Hermione fixa le terrain de quidditch. Elle avait peur pour Ron. Elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive seulement parce qu'il l'aidait à s'en sortir… Elle préférait vivre toute sa vie seule au lieu que quelque chose arrive à son ami… Hermione fût tirée de sa pensée par un éclat de lumière produit par le soleil qui se reflétait sur quelque chose... Elle se leva d'un bon et fit signe à Cédric de la suivre. Il ne posa pas de question et suivit Hermione. En chemin vers le bas des gradins, ils croisèrent Ron et Harry qui se dirigeaient au sens opposé. Ron jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui lui répondit avec des yeux voulant dire : Laisse tomber ce n'est pas grave! Arrivée sur le terrain, Hermione chercha la chose qui avait attiré son attention. Elle trouva, enfouit dans le gazon, un petit médaillon doré. Une chaîne était rattachée à celui-ci. Hermione le prit et le montra à Cédric.

- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda t il?

- J'en sais rien, ça a attiré mon attention…

Le médaillon se mit tout à coup à vibrer et Hermione laissa tomber le bijou. Elle le regarda vibrer un instant puis regarda Cédric. Cédric haussa les épaules et recommanda à Hermione de l'emporter avec elle. Ils allaient chercher à qui il appartenait après le match.

Ils retournèrent aux gradins. Quelques minutes avant le match, Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait mal au cœur et regarda Cédric. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais avant même qu'elle puisse lui répondre, elle se sentit basculer dans un tout autre décor. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de la chute et c'est le vibrement sonore de la chaîne qu'elle portait au cou qui la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, dans son dortoir. Elle mit sa main sur le médaillon qui ne cessait de vibrer et sentit une chaleur s'en dégagé. Elle sortit donc du lit, enfila des pantoufles et décrocha la chaîne de son cou. Le médaillon commença alors a pointé vers le nord. Hermione se gratta la tête et sorti du dortoir suivant la direction que lui pointait le la chaîne. Elle ne réalisa pas tous de suite qu'elle était en train de tomber dans un piège à pied joint mais avait-elle vraiment le choix??? . Le médaillon la mena hors du château. L'air était frais et humide. Elle entra donc dans la forêt interdite. Là, à ses pieds, jonchait un corps inerte mais pas n'importe quel corps, celui d'une licorne. Elle se pencha et remarqua que la licorne respirait toujours. Hermione sentit que la chaîne devenait de plus en plus chaude puis devint brûlante. Elle lâcha prise et le médaillon tomba sur la tête de l'animal qui était parcourut d'un long frisson. La licorne se leva d'un bon et parti à courir dans le sens opposé d'où Hermione était arrivé. Hermione frissonna. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais une chose était sure… la licorne était partie avec le médaillon. Hermione commença alors à se diriger vers la sortie de la forêt. Mais c'est alors qu'une bonne dizaine de mangemorts sortirent des profondeurs de la forêt pour former un cercle autour d'elle. Hermione se mit à trembler et jeta des regards tout autour d'elle. Les mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement et Hermione s'accroupit sur elle-même.

- Que me voulez vous? Cria-t-elle

Les mangemorts ne répondirent pas. Ils cessèrent tout à coup d'avancer. Hermione leva la tête et c'est à ce moment où la pluie commença a tomber. Elle se faisait lourde et froide et Hermione se mit à grelotter de froid. Une silhouette, derrière le cercle de mangemorts, attira son attention. Le visage de l'inconnu se fût plus précis à mesure qu'il approchait ou plutôt elle approchait. Hermione plissa les yeux afin de mieux distinguer le visage et reconnut tout de suite que s'était Cho Chang mais celle-ci était différente. Elle était blanche comme neige, les lèvres aussi rouge que le sang et des yeux si noirs…. Cho avancait tranquillement, regardant droit devant elle. Ses mains se rejoignait à la hauteur de sa taille et une lumière rouge s'en échappait. Cela donnait à son visage, des couleurs effrayant et des ombres monstrueuses. Elle était vêtue d'un corset rouge, d'une longue robe noire et portait au cou, un énorme pendentif. Hermione essaya alors de se rappeler ce que signifiait celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle se remémora le livre où elle avait vu cette croix surmontée d'un cercle, Cho était déjà arrivé à sa hauteur. Elle pouvait l'entendre grogner comme un animal. Hermione se mit à paniquer et chercha à s'enfuir mais Cho lui prit le bras. Elle serra si fort qu'Hermione poussa un effroyable cri. Cho la gifla et lui dit d'une voix glaciale de se taire. Mais malheureusement, Hermione ne l'écouta pas et ceci eut pour résultat que Cho lui pris un de ses doigts, le flatta en se délectant, et comme Hermione ne cessait de crier, elle le cassa. La peau qui se déchirait fit crier Hermione. Elle resentait une douleur indescriptible et tout en devenant bleu, le doigt se mis a saigner. Hermione se mit à pleurer. C'est alors qu'elle se précipita sur un des mangemorts afin de percer le cercle d 'une manœuvre désespérée. Quelques centimètres près de celui-ci, Hermione fut propulsée dans les airs et atterrit au pied de Cho. Cho la regarda droit dans les yeux et sorti ses longues canines.

- Prends garde! Ceci n'est qu'un centième de ce que je te réserve.

Tout devint alors flou. Hermione ne lâcha pas Cho du regard. Du sang s'échappait de ses yeux, de son nez et de ses crocs. Puis la voix de Cédric se fit entendre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et les réouvrit. Elle vit le terrain de quidditch, les gradins, les élèves qui étaient captivés par le match puis Cédric assit près d'elle. Elle regarda alors sa main. Son doigt ne pendait plus mais il étais toujours ensanglanté. Elle fixa Cédric avec un regard meurtri et tremblant.

- Est-ce que ça va? J'ai eu peur pendant un instant… Quand j'ai vu du sang s'échapper de ton doigt j'ai tout de suite su que tu n'était pas dans la lune mais bien en transe… La chaîne à également disparue sous mes yeux…

- C'est Cho répondit Hermione d'une voix monotone et sans vie. Elle a trouvé le moyen de me contacter sans pour autant que tu t'en rendes compte.. je vais allé à l'infirmerie pour voir si je n'ai rien au doigt.. Tu viens?

- Euh oui bien sur! Mais que s'est-il passé dit moi?

- Je te raconterai tout en chemin. Allez viens.

Il sortirent, tant bien que mal, du terrain de quidditch et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Hermione, tout en racontant ce qui s'était passé, éprouva un sentiment assez familier : la peur. Elle ne savait pas comment Cho l'avait contacté tout en jouant au quidditch ni si tout ce qu'elle a vu était la réalité ou le futur.. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, s'était un avertissement à prendre au sérieux et que Cho n'était pas n'importe qu'elle adversaire, elle était futée et maligne. Rusée et forte. Intelligente et folle. Après tout, la folie n'est elle pas un élément qui fait de Cho une rivale redoutable?

(oui je sais un vampire ça ne sort pas le jour lol. Donc Cho n'est pas un vampire même si ce que Hermione à vu était un vampire…)

review please!!!


	8. Pas de bal pour toi hermione vous pouvez...

Un petit mot de Valharry : ahhhhh vue le nombre de gens qui voulait que je continue vraiment ben alors : voilà la suiteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh! Youpidoulailai! J'aimerais dire que ma tite boite à lunch c'est une JOKE! Je sais que c'est pour les enfants O_O Bon dans les reviews, j'ai répondu à celle du chapitre 7 et celle de mon chapitre d'explication mdr. Bonne lecture!  
  
PUB : Pour ceux qui savait toujours pas je suis webmestre d'un site sur Harry Potter ou vous pouvez également publié votre fic avec un système comme ff.net mais en plus beau!! Allez faire un tour!  
  
Réponse aux reviews : Winky chap 7 :tss Hermione est courageuse bon! Tu vas bien voir à la fin de mon histoire elle va mitraillé tout le monde! *tatatatatatattatatatatatatatta bowf!* mdrrr  
  
Shiny chap 7 :Ma fic est : horreur. Et même la ce que t,a vue c,est pas le 1 dizième des écoeurantries que je réserve dans cette fic alors c?ur sensible : s'abstenirrrrrrr  
  
Saiji chapitre 7 : mdrrr Chang la mary su de mes deux! Loll c'est pas un vampire j,ai dit et puis Cédric est déjà mort ma sosoeur! Il peur pas « remourir »  
  
watery136 chap 7 : euh ok.. la suite!  
  
Kate Potter chap7 Merci merci : )  
  
Selphie rep a mon mess d'explication : j,espère que tu t'es pas trop impatienter :P  
  
Shiny rep a mon mess d'explication : et non je ne l'ai aps abandonné! Hourra!  
  
Elisevalen rep a mon mess d'explication : ah et bien merci pour ton soutient je suis contente de voir que certain vont continuer à la lire!.  
  
Mystick rep a mon mess d'explication Ouais j'ai été ben malade *soupir * mais sa va mieux la :)  
  
Haldir rep a mon mess d'explication ohh meric c'est gentil! J'ai un fidèle! woaouuuuu  
  
Ophelie rep a mon mess d'explication ah oui? Je suis dans tes auteurs favoris? Wow je me sens spéciale merci!!!  
  
Saiji rep a mon mess d'explication A MORT CHO LA CONNASSE!  
  
PS; non une tite boite a lunch cest mieux que les shtoumph bon! Mais j'aime encore mieux : BOB L'ÉPONGE! who live in a ananas house? Sponge bob square pants, if you have a wish who you gonna call : SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!  
  
Ophelie chap 7 c,est euh..euh.. JE TE LE DIT PAS! Mdrr lolll  
  
Luna Unicorn chap 7 cets aps pour les bébés cest pour les tout petits bon!  
  
Dame Lune chap7 voilaeuhhh  
  
Tiaelle chap 7 mmmmmm pas vite vite vite mais la voici quand même.et puis je suis pas folle tssssss ma tite boite a lunch setait une j-o-k-e  
  
Ramses Overdark chap 7 t,es pas un peu violent toi? : J'AIMEEEEEE alors garde ta violence en tête et continue de me lire dans le chap 12 le sang va commencé a couler wahouuuuu  
  
LOULOU chap 7 bah je m'en moque si il sort avec elle dans les prochians tome mais j,adore abaissé cette pétasse dans ma fic. Merci J .K.Rowling de me donner se plaisir!  
  
Mystick chap 7 C,est le but de la fic : traumatisé au max et horror!  
  
Cassandre chap 7 loll taura toujours le privilège de me lire en premier!  
  
Chapitre 8 Pas de bal pour toi Hermione!  
  
Hermione se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la porte secrète de la salle de réunion. Elle avait hâte de revoir son petit groupe protecteur et se demandait bien pourquoi, cet après midi, Cédric n'était pas venu la chercher à ses classes. Elle pénétra dans la petite salle et s'assit dans un des fauteuils près du petit feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminé. L'air était humide et froid. Seul la chaleur dégagée par le feu réchauffait Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter face au retard de ses amis. Puis tout à coup elle entendit quelqu'un entré et se tourna vers la porte. Un à un les fantômes entra en compagnie de Ron. Seul Cédric semblait absent. Ron alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil opposé a celui d'Hermione et lui fit un énorme sourire en lui tendant une boite de chocolat.  
  
-Tiens, il y avait sa pour toi dans ton dortoir.  
  
Elle regarda la boite de chocolat avec méfiance.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est Cho? Elle les a peut être empoisonnés  
  
Nick-quasi-sans-tête, qui était entrain de discuter avec les autres fantômes, se précipita sur la boite de chocolat en entendant le mot «empoisonnés ».  
  
-Il ne faut pas les manger si vous ne savez pas de qui cela vient!  
  
Hermione reprit la boite en grognant et s'empara du petit mot qui l'accompagnait.  
  
-Si vous me laissiez le temps de voir qui me l'envoie, vous seriez alors si nous devrions sortir l'armement! Dit-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Elle ouvrit le carton plié en 2 et lu :  
  
J'espère que cette boite de chocolat sera autant sucré que notre baisé l'a été. En espérant vous revoir au bal de Noël.  
  
Votre très fidèle admirateur secret  
  
Hermione eut un petit rire et regarda Ron en signe qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette boite.  
  
-S'a vient de qui alors? Demanda-t-il  
  
Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tendit la boite en lui offrant un chocolat et Nick-quasi-sans-tête prit la parole en coupant vite fait ce que Ron s'apprêtait à riposter.  
  
-Bon comme vous le constatez M. Diggory n'est pas là pour la réunion pour des raison eummm personnelle.  
  
Hermione et Ron se regarda sachant très bien, que Nick, mentait. Nick les dévisagea ne voulant en rajouté-il s'empressa de dire à l'intention de Ron et d'Hermione.  
  
-C'est dans deux semaine le bal de Noël, et nous croyons que Miss Chang frappera ce jour la  
  
-Oui en effet a mainte reprise, j'ai espionné ma fille (i spy a witch mdrrr mon titre est trop bien choisit hein! Vive les espion!) et à mainte reprise elle discutait du bal avec un mangemort. Elle parlait de neige et de suffocation mais nous n'en savons pas plus affirma Isabella Chang (mère de Cho je le répète!)  
  
-Alors, continua Cournois, nous croyons préférable que ni vous, il pointa Ron, et ni vous, il pointa Hermione, n'alliez à ce fameux bal.  
  
-Mais c'est injuste! Déclara Hermione. Je voulais y allé à ce bal moi!  
  
Ron la regarda d'un ?il à la fois surprit et moqueur.  
  
-Tu veux allé au bal Herm'!? Voyons je suis sur que sa va être ennuyant! Dit-il tentant de l'encourager un peu  
  
-Tsssss surement pas plus que de rester cloîtré dans ma chambre!  
  
Monseigneur couture coupa leur dispute.  
  
-Traite de bavardage! Vous n'irez ni l'un ni l'autre à cette fête. Cédric et Cournois veilleront personnellement à ce que vous ne quittiez votre chambre. La discussion est clause.  
  
Hermione croisa les bras et fixa le feu ne les écoutant plus, trop absorbée par la malchance qui lui tombait encore dessus. Non seulement elle avait pour seul ami des fantômes stupides à son avis, mais en plus ils lui interdisaient d'aller au bal où elle devait rencontrer l'homme au doux baiser.  
  
-Bon voilà je crois que tout à été dit, on se revoit la semaine prochaine, annonça Nick  
  
Hermione se leva à la vitesse de la lumière et sortit de la salle en claquant la porte tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle commune.  
  
-excusez la je crois que sa fait pas vraiment son affaire de pas allé au bal.. faut la comprendre.. dit Ron un tantinet gêné. Mais je vais allé la rejoindre avant qu'elle défonce un mur.  
  
Il s'empressa de sortir.  
  
-Ah ces jeunes.. s'il pouvait comprendre qu'on ne les puni pas mais que c'est pour leur bien! Soupira Miss Chang  
  
Ron courut un petit moment avant de rattrapé Hermione qui était presque devant l'entrée de la salle commune.  
  
-Herm' attend moi j'ten pris!  
  
Elle ne s'arrêta même pas mais Ron n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle cesse d'avancer.  
  
-Écoute Herm'.. je sais que tu voulais y aller.. et j'ai une idée.  
  
elle se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs. -On va y aller à ce bal je te le promets. et puis je serai même ton cavalier si tu veux.  
  
Elle eut un faible sourire.  
  
-Cesse de dire des bétise. Tu ne peux pas être mon cavalier, tout le monde va te voir avec moi.. et puis comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour m'amener là si Cédric et Cournois vont nous surveillé.  
  
-Tu verras! Et puis tu as raison pour l'histoire du cavalier. mais je t'inviterai à danser! Mais dit moi.. tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui t,a envoyé cette boite de chocolat.  
  
Il lui tendit la boite qu'elle avait oublier sous le moment de colère.  
  
-AH mais c'est personne.. que tu connais. Laisse tomber tu veux! Allez viens on va aller se coucher avant qu'on nous voit!  
  
Elle lui prit la main et se dirigea vers le tableau de la grosse dame en rose. Ron prit alors sont poignet dans sa main et regarda la main d'Hermione de plus prêt. La cicatrice était toujours rougeâtre et il fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Où t'es tu fais cela?  
  
Hermione regarda de quoi il parlait et retira sa main tout en la frottant du revers de son autre main.  
  
-Tu sais au match de quidditch où ut m'as vue redecsendre avec Cédric sur le terrain. J'ai trouvé un médaillon. Mais il est loin d'être ordinaire. s'était un genre de portoloin.. je n,avais jamais vue sa.  
  
Hermione regarda la grosse dame en rose et souffla le mot de passe. Celle- ci grongna un 'il est tard! » et les laissa passé. Hermione reprit.  
  
-Il m'a transporté au près de Cho comme dans un autre dimension. mais le plus étrange c'est que mon corps était resté dans les estrades de Gryffondor. je sais pas si tu comprends. C'est difficile à expliquer. Genre que ma tête était ailleurs mais que mon corps était toujours là. Et puis j'ai vu Cho en ce que je crois être un vampire et elle ma cassé le doigt. ce qui explique ma cicatrice. Mais le plus bizarre c'est que la fille que j'ai vue n'était sûrement pas Cho puisqu'elle était entrain de jouer au Quidditch et en plein jour donc elle est sûrement pas un vampire!  
  
Ron se gratta la tête. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre exactement tout ce qu'elle lui racontait mais il commença à s'inquiéter car quand tout ceci était arrivé, Cédric était au près d'Hermione..  
  
-mm c'est bizarre. je comprends pas tout mais je sais une chose. c'est qu'elle a trouvé le moyen de te contacter. soupira-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Hermione? Et si s'était vrai (ahhh le titre de mon roman préféré!) Ce que les fantômes disent. Elle va peut être vraiment essayer de nous tuer..  
  
-Bah pour l'instant elle n'a pas réussi alors sa ne vaut pas la peine de sen faire. Bon alors je te dis bonne nuit et puis on se reparlera à la prochaine réunion.  
  
Ron acquiesça, donna un baiser sur le front d'Hermione et alla a son dortoir. Hermione fit de même et se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser dans les draps de son lit. Elle prit quelques minutes avant de tomber dans un semi-sommeil. Elle revoyait tous les éléments des dernières semaines et revoyait le visage de Cho avec Harry si heureux. Puis tout à cou elle entendit une voix. Une voix asser lointaine et très réconfortante. Elle reconnut la voix de Cédric et s'endormit au son de cette mélodie.  
  
Cette petite poupée  
  
Aux cheveux dorés  
  
Bouge comme une fée  
  
Elle est gracieuse  
  
Et puis précieuse  
  
C'est ma petite poupée  
  
Aux cheveux dorés Lorsque la nuit tombe Et que les colombes Trouvent un coin sombre Il est temps de fermer les yeux Endors-toi mon ange au visage ô tendre..  
  
(version de la chanson à ma moman pour faire dodo. L'autre s'était pour se lever! Mdrrr explications : quand j'étais jeune j'étais blonde ce qui explique la petite poupée lol Ma mère me surnommait sa petite poupée.)  
  
***  
  
Hermione se leva d'un bon et regarda autour de la pièce. Elle ne voyait pas Cédric et se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé alors elle sortit du lit, s'habilla en uniforme de Poudlard et sortit du dortoir. Cédric était là, entrain de jouer aux échecs avec un gryffondor. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui tendit la main.  
  
-Bonjour Cédric!  
  
-Tiens bonjour mon ange tu as bien dormis?  
  
Hermione rougit et regarda l'élève qui lui faisait les gros yeux.  
  
-Je vais t'attendre dans la grande salle.  
  
-Non attend je vais t'accompagner.  
  
Il dit au garçon, qu'il allait continué leur partie plus tard et alla flotté aux cotés d'Hermione.  
  
-alors dit moi! Comment a été la réunion hier?  
  
-Ne m'en parle même pas. Ils ne veulent pas que j'aille au bal de Noël! Mais je voulais y allé moi.. je devais voir mon ad. un copain.  
  
Il releva un sourcil amusé de ce qu'elle disait.  
  
-Un copain? Serais-tu amoureuse Hermione Granger! Allez dit moi c'est qui!!!  
  
-Oublie ça! Moi amoureuse? Laisse moi rire. Quand même que je voudrais bien aimé quelq'unj'ai autant de charme qu'une banane alors vaux mieux aps rêvé!  
  
Elle éclata de rire et Cédric la fixa d'un regard désabrobateur.  
  
-Ne dit pas de bétise. Si Cho Chang n,avait pas été là, tu serais la fille la plus populaire de poudlard avec tes beaux yeux noisettes!  
  
Il lui fit la grimace et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle où ils prirent siège.  
  
-Alors, demanda-t-il, tu as quels cours aujourd'hui?  
  
-mmmm, fit Hermione en déposant le toast qu'elle avait en main et en s,essuyant celles-ci sur une serviette de table, je vais regarder.  
  
Elle prit un bout de papier et regarda son horraire.  
  
-Défense contre les forces du mal, soin aux créatures magiques , histoire de la magie et arithmancie.  
  
Cédric frissonna et fit un grimace de dégout.  
  
-Je déteste les cours d'arithmancie et encore plus celui d'histoire de la magie!  
  
Hermione lui sourit et posa son regard un peu plus loin. Sur un petit couple qui s'embrassait. Harry et Cho. Elle soupira de les voir aussi heureux ensemble. elle avait tant rêvé d'être dans les bras d'Harry. mais vue dont la manière qu'il l'avait rejeté. elle s'était dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Elle pensa à cette Cho qui menait Harry en bateau. elle fut prise d'une soudaine colère qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à dissimulé du moins, jusqu,a la fin du petit déjeuner.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eût terminé de manger, elle et Cédric se dirigea vers la classe de défense contre les force du mal. Devant eux, se tenait Harry et Cho et elle pouvait entendre une partie de leur conversation.  
  
-Tu veux faire quelques choses avec moi se soir Cho?  
  
-euh..se..soir? je dois faire mon devoir de métamorphose.. désolée on se reprendra une autre fois. dit-elle précipitament.  
  
Bien entendu Cho essayait toujours d'éviter les tête à tête avec Harry. Il soupira.  
  
-Tu es très souvent prise.. on ne fait jamais vraiment quelque chose ensemble. Hermione les écoutaient et ce doutait bien que Cho mentait à Harry. LA colère qu,elle vait réussi a dissimulé refit peu à peu surface.  
  
-Mais non mais non.. On va aller au bal de Noël ensemble! Et puis je suis sur qu'on va bien s'amuser. je suis sur que la fête va être amusante à en mourir de plaisir.  
  
-Oui tu as raison. répondit Harry n'ayant pas comprit son jeu de mots.  
  
C'est à ses paroles qu'Hermione ne su pas retenir la colère qui grondait en elle. Comment osait elle vouloir le tuer! Et lui qui ne comprenait toujours rien! Elle se refusa de laissé Harry tombé dans un piège aussi flagrant alors elle marcha plus rapidement et alla se planter devant eux.  
  
-Harry tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'elle fait? Elle va te tuer au bal d'Halloween! elle le dit elle-même! À en mourir de plaisir! Tu ne vois donc vraiment rien? Elle ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec toi parce qu,elle ne t'aime pas! Elle se joue de toi!  
  
Harry fut surpris au début puis il serra les poings.  
  
-Mêle toi de se qui te regarde Granger! Et puis cesse de m'espionnée tu es pathétique!  
  
Il prit Cho par le bras et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Tout les autres élèves ayant entendu commença a se moquer Hermione qui baissa la tête de honte. Elle courut vers les toilettes et s'enferma dans celle du fond sous les remarques désobligeant des autres. Cédric resta là a contemplé la scène. Il prit alors Hermione en pitié.. Elle essayait juste de sauvé Harry mais lui .tait aveuglé par l'amour. Il soupira et se rendit dans les toilettes des filles, la porte restée grande ouverte.  
  
-Hermione? Écoute c'est pas grave. tu ne t'es pas contrôlé mais fou toi des autres.  
  
-Va-t-en!  
  
-Oh Herm' j't'en pris! *il alla vers la dernière cabine. Ouvre la porte!  
  
-Non j'ai trop honte.  
  
-Tu n'es pas aux toilettes tout de même?  
  
Hermione fit un faible non et se demanda pourquoi il lui demandait ceci. Cela ne prit pas trop de temps avant qu'elle su. Cédric se glissa sous la porte de la cabine et se retrouva face à face avec Hermione. Il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main et Hermione ne senti qu'une simple brise glacée qui la fit frissonné. Cédric la fixa de ses yeux brun tendre et rempli de compassion.  
  
-Écoute Hermione.Ce n'est pas grave ce que les autres on dit.. l'important c,est que tu as essayé de lui redire même s'il est aveuglé par l'amour. tu dois el comprendre hermione. Cette grosse salope à tout fait pour que tout soit contre toi.. c'est normal qu'il ne te croit pas.. ne tente plus rien je t'en pris.. on la coincera je te le promet. et il n'arrivera rien à Harry.  
  
Hermione soupira et baissa les yeux. -J'ai fait un grosse folle de moi là.  
  
-Tssss mais on s'en fiche. T'es pas mal moins folle que Chang!  
  
Il mit sa main sous son menton pour remonté son regard à la hauteur du sien et elle suivit son mouvement . Il lui sourit.  
  
-Allez viens maintenant.. Faut allé en cours et je t'en pris princesse fou toi des autres! Et puis ne regarde plus Harry et Cho tu te fais du mal pour rien.  
  
Il repassa sous la porte tandis qu'Hermione l'ouvrait et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle où se donnait le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. 


	9. non mais t'as finis de courir!

Mot de l'auteur : Eh bien oui c'est mon retour dans l'écriture de ma " superbe " (tss tellement pas) fic " I spy a witch ". L'horreur commencera non pas dans le chapitre suivant mais l'autre après. Je m'excuse du retard mais j'avais cessé de l'écrire… J'ai recommencé parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de reviews (notamment de hp) qui voulait absolument que je continue.. alors me voilà avec la suite!!!! Je suis consciente que plus personne ne la lit mais tout de même c'est juste pour ceux qui voulait vraiment la suite!!!

Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews puisqu'il y en a vraiment beaucoup mais je veux remercier tout le monde qui prennent 2 mins pour m'encourager!!!

p.s cette version n'est pas corrigée je vais publié celle corrigé demain J 

Chapitre 9 Non mais t'as finis de courir?

-Non mais t'as finis de courir?!

Hermione leva la tête. Une telle exclamation dans la bibliothèque était assez peu ordinaire. Elle ne vit personne autour d'elle. La bibliothèque était toujours aussi silencieuse à cette heure tardive. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche se demandant si elle ne devenait pas un peu folle. La bibliothécaire était assise à son bureau entrain de lire un vieux grimoire et ne semblait pas avoir entendu quoique ce soit. Hermione haussa alors les épaules en se disant qu'elle devait être trop fatiguée.

-J'en ai marre de ta sale gueule!

Hermione releva vite son regard vers une étagère. Cette fois-ci elle n'avais sûrement pas rêvé s'était impossible. Portant elle regarda dans la direction de la bibliothécaire et celle-ci était toujours entrain de lire quoique un peu somnolante. Elle dirigea son regard vers la même étagère qui avait attiré son attention instinctivement. Elle était comme toutes les autre étagère, parsemé de vieux livre poussiéreux. Elle se leva en silence et alla vers une rangée au hasard afin de découvrir le moindre indice.

-S'il te plait! Arrête toi 2 secondes et écoute moi bien!!! Je ne voulais pas faire une chose pareille et tu le sais bien!

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir entre les rangées de livres. Personne à l'horizon. Il n'y avait évidemment que des livres. Elle alla plus prêt celle-ci, d'où venait tout ces bruits et commença à lire les titres qui lui sautaient aux yeux. " Comment aimer une personne ?" absurde! se dit Hermione

" Comment rester capitaine d'une équipe de quidditch ?" ah peut-être qu'Harry en aurait besoin…

" Comment lire à l'envers ?" Stupide…

" Comment voir dans le futur? " Mon dieu non…

Un livre sans nom

" Comment wxyz peut être le nom de quelqu'un? " oui c'est ça je vais appelé mon enfant comme ça!

" … " Une minute pensa Hermione, comment un livre peut être sans nom. Elle recula d'un pas et saisit le livre qui était étrangement chaud. La couverture était d'un cuivre blanc (oui blanc!) mais aucun nom d'auteur ou de titre apparaissait. Ceci piqua sa curiosité et elle retourna s'asseoir avec le livre entre les mains.

Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, après l'avoir examiné minutieusement, mais sans résultat. Les pages semblaient collées l'une à l'autre. Elle réfléchit un instant se demandant pourquoi elle avait entendu des voix provenant de cette rangée mais n'ayant vue personne elle s'était préoccupée des livres et qu'elle était tombé sur ce livre du moins très étrange. Elle ramassa ses choses et se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire afin de lui demander si il n'y avait pas un truc pour ouvrir ce livre.

-Vous avez trouver ce que vous cherchiez mademoiselle Granger?

-Oui Merci, je voulais savoir comment peut-on ouvrir ce livre?

Elle déposa le livre sur le comptoir et la bibliothécaire afficha un sourire narquois.

-Très drôle s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez beaucoup de talent pour la comédie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon?

-je ne vois aucun livre…

-Mais oui il est juste là.

Hermione tendit la main afin de pousser le livre vers la bibliothécaire mais lorsque sa main entra en contact avec le livre celui-ci disparu.

-Mais je ne comprend pas… il était là il y a 2 minutes!!!

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher mademoiselle Granger vous me semblez un peu trop absente pour travaillé sur vos devoirs…

-Mais je vous-

-Allez, dans votre dortoir! Passez une bonne nuit et revenez me voir demain s'exclama la bibliothécaire énervée par l'entêtement d'Hermione à continuer sa " plaisanterie ".

Hermione reprit son sac qu'elle avait déposé par terre et se dirigea vers la sortie. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire. Était-elle devenue folle? Elle entendait des voix et voyait des livres qui n'existaient même pas!!! En arrivant devant le cadre de la grosse Dame rose, elle entendit quelques murmures à peine audible. Elle tenta de les ignoré et chuchota le mot de passe au tableau. Celle-ci s'ouvrit s'en même riposter ce qui était inhabituel vue le mauvais caractère de la grosse dame.

Elle traversa la salle commune sans même regarder autour d'elle. Il était assez tard et probablement qu'elle était déserte. Elle gravit les escaliers en entendant les chuchotements de plus en plus fort. Plus elle s'approchait de sa chambre plus les chuchotements semblaient se transformer en grandes complaintes amoureuses. Elle entra dans le dortoir et les gémissement cessa. Elle plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir dans le noir et tout le monde semblait bien endormis. Elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien qui puisse ressemblé à ce quelle avait entendu. Elle affila alors son pyjama et se faufila en dessous des couvertures avant d'entendre à nouveau des complaintes mais cette fois-ci elles étaient beaucoup plus rauque et forte. Elle tourna son regard vers la source des plaintes et quelque chose de blanc attira son attention. Elle se leva en silence pour ne pas attiré l'attention de peu importe qui était réveillé et s'approcha de l'objet. Plus elle s'avançait plus l'objet blanc se concrétisa en livre. Elle s'empara de celui-ci, les plaintes se turent, sachant très bien qu'elle l'avait déjà vue à la bibliothèque. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redirigea vers son lit et s'assit en indien. Elle tenta Alohomora sur le livre mais toujours sans résultats.

***

-psssst Hermione!

Hermione déposa sa plume et se retourna vers Ron qui lui tendait un billet avec le sourire. Elle l'ouvrit prenant soin que ni McGonnagall ni les élèves ne la remarque ce qui n'était pas tellement compliqué vu sa situation.

__

" Rencontre moi à la volière ce midi "

Elle prit le papier et le fit se consumer en dessous de son pupitre afin que personne ne le trouve et se retourna vers Ron tandis que Harry était trop occupé à écrire les notes que Mcgonnagall donnait au tableau. Elle lui fit un signe de tête afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle y serait et se retourna en souriant à Cédric qui était assis à coté d'elle.

-De quoi penses-tu qu'il veut te parler? Chuchota-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules et attendit la fin du cours pour se précipiter à la volière suivit de près par Cédric.

-Voyons ta pas besoin de courir Herm' Ya rien qui presse!!! S'écria Cédric qui tentait t'en bien que mal de la suivre.

-Oui je veux être la avant lui!!!

-Tu peux au moins m'attendre!!! 

Pour seule réponse Hermione se mit à rire tout en pressant son pas de course.

-Non mais t'as finit de courir!

Hermione s'arrêta net et Cédric qui n'avait pas vue venir un tel geste passa au travers d'elle.

-Quoi! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes tout à coup!!!!

-Que viens-tu juste de dire Ced'?

-mmmm t'as finit de courir? Pourquoi?

Hermione trouvait ceci extrêmement bizarre que la journée suivante sa découverte du livre, Cédric lui répétait la phrase exacte qui avait attiré sont attention. Elle recommença à marcher et se rendit à la volière sans adresser la parole à Cédric qui la suivit de très près. En arrivant à la volière, Hermione salua Ron qui était déjà là. 

-oh wow! T'a pas l'air dans ton assiette Herm'! Que ce passe-t-il.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas ce qui inquiéta son ami. Il se retourna vers Cédric qui haussa les épaules.

-Voyons Herm' tu sais-

-Hier soir j'étais à la bibliothèque, tu sais Cédric quand tu étais parti voir Dumbledore et m'avais demandé de rester dans ma chambre, eh bien je suis allée à la bibliothèque.

Elle leur raconta en détail ce qui avait attiré son attention plus d'une fois dans la soirée. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le matin même, le livre n'était, bien entendu, plus sur sa table de nuit. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout à toute cette histoire et espérait que ses amis pourrait l'aider. Cédric eût l'air mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle avait cessé de courir. Elle releva sa tête vers lui et lui demanda alors ce qu'il en pensait.

-Je ne sais pas trop… il faudrait en parlé aux autres tu sais….

-Tu es sûre Herm' que t'a pas imaginé ça?

-Chuis pas folle Ron!

-Oui je sais mais..

-y a pas de mais.. je suis pas folle!!!

Ron rougis pendant un instant et regarda ailleurs. Hermione, par réflexe, regarda dans la même direction que son compagnon. Tout à coup elle devint beaucoup plus pâle et s'exclama :

-Alors toi aussi tu le vois!!

Ron se retourna vers elle avec un point d'interrogation gravé dans les yeux. 

-Euh.. voir quoi Herm'?

-Le livre!!! Il est juste là dans le foin!!!

Cédric et Ron se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Ni un ni l'autre ne pouvaient voir le livre.

-Quoi… pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? Ne me dites pas que vous ne le voyez pas non plus!?

-Désolé…

-Essaie d'aller le prendre herm' s'exclama Cédric. Peut-être que le llivre ne peut être vu que par ceux qu'il décide qu'il peut le voir…

-Quoi le livre choisirait ses lecteurs? Mais les empêcherait d'ouvrir le livre lorsqu'ils l'ont entre les mains??

-Essaie!

Hermione s'approcha du livre tranquillement comme si celui-ci allait disparaître au moindre faux mouvement. Elle s'en appara et retourna vers ron et Cédric.

-Vous le voyez maintenant??

-Non mais essaie de me le donner demanda Ron.

Hermione lui tendit et Ron essaya de le prendre même s'il ne voyait que du vide. Lorsqu'il toucha le livre invisible à ses yeux celui-ci devint si chaud que Hermione le laissa tomber. Au contact du sol le livre s'ouvrit et les page commença à tourner rapidement et s'arrêta brusquement à une page précise. Désormais Hermione n'était pas la seule qui pouvait lire ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

Je sais c'est super court mais c'est mieux que rien… je vais poster un autre chapitre d'ici vendredi ! Yé


	10. Une nouvelle annonce très importante

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent ce message. Comme vous avez probablement remarqué, j'ai abandonné cette fic. Pourquoi?? Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas aimé mes trois derniers chapitres et j'ai perdu espoir lolllllllll je la continuais que pour vous chers lecteurs. Alors ma question est la suivante; y a-t-il par mis vous, encore des gens qui veulent la suite?? Parce qu'il m'en suffit d'un et je vais probablement mettre le reste de l'histoire pour celui qui me lit... Je déteste les auteurs qui râlent pour les reviews mais je les comprends sa encourage. J'ai remarqué n'avoir eut aucun commentaire venant de personne sur la continuation donc je me demande si on me lit encore. Parce que sinon j'abandonne la jolie fific :)

Au plaisir!

Val'

p.s j'ai désormais un horaire très souple alors je pourrais up loader les nouveaux chapitres au moins une fois par semaine :)


	11. Un livre qui disparaît, une amitié qui d...

Bon alors voyons que vraiment beaucoup de personne voulait la suite, autant sur que sur twwo je la continue et je la finirai!! J'essaierai de publier 1 chapitre par semaine et parfois on verra! Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le bal de Noël approche et Hermione et ses amis s'y préparent. Si vous ne vous rappelez pas des anciens chapitres et bien relisez les je vous en pris :)

Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews qui m'ont été laissé pour le dernier chapitre mais je veux remerciez TOUT ceux qui m'ont reviwer pour l'annonce vous n'avez pas idée comment sa fait du bien de savoir qu'on est lu. Alors si je reçois des reviews pour ce chapitre je continuerai l'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se termine! Allez bonne lecture!

p.s Horreur prévu pour le prochain chapitre, en faite p-e pas de l'horreur pure mais bon un peu de sang on va dire.. :) et du nc-17 aussi :P

VERSION NON CORRIGÉ PAS DE BETA READEUR!

Chapitre 10 Un livre qui disparaît, une amitié qui devient malaise...

Ron s'approcha du livre en premier pour mieux le lire. Il s'accroupit et commença à haute voix.

« Les bonnets Rouges, La Ramora, Hippocampe, la salamandre, l'Erkling, la chimère le Kelpie et les Merrows, des ingrédients a ne pas oublier pour faire d'un palais, le pire cauchemars. »

Ron se retourna et regarda Hermione puis Cédric. Tout comme lui, ils avaient adopté un air de « huh!? ». Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait cette citation.

-Tu sais de quelles créatures le livre fait allusion Herm'?

-Quelques-uns.. Pas tous... mais je ne comprends pas l'allusion du palais dans tout sa. Et puis la chimère à été tué il y a longtemps par un magicien...

-Bellérophon, je me souviens de lui il était grec lança Cédric. Nous l'avions étudié en histoire de la magie. Il aurait tué la chimère mais personne n'aurait retrouvé le corps de la créature.

Ron secoua la tête et parut fâché.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'est la chimère et ensuite peut-être que je comprendrai votre Bellaphron...

-BelléROphon, Ron s'exclama HErmione avant de poursuive ce que Cédric avait commencé. La chimère est une créature qui avait trois têtes soit une de dragon, une de lion et la troisième de chèvre. Bellérophon l'aurait tué lors d'un combat mais par malchance, il serait tombé de son cheval ailé en revenant vers son village.

Ron éclata de rire à l'image qui se dessinait dans sa tête du sorcier sur un cheval ailé qui bêtement tombait de son cheval. Hermione lui lança un regard noir et reprit.

-Je ne connais pas vraiment bien les autres créatures...je suggère qu'on se rende à la bibliothèque pour mieux les comprendre.

Ron acquiesça tandis que Cédric évita le regard d'Hermione.

-Voyons Cédric, lança-t-elle, je ne vais pas m'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque parce que tu n'aime pas l'endroit...

Il baissa la tête et parut plus pâle qu'a son habitude. Hermione ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il n'aimait pas aller dans les bibliothèques. Elle le fixa un moment puis Ron prit la parole voulant briser le silence qui s'était installer.

-Eh bien j'irai à la bibliothèque, seul.

C'est alors que Sir Cournois entra dans la volière.

-Seul, je ne crois pas, j'étais chargé de votre protection monsieur Weasley mais vous me donnez l'impression que ma présence vous ne vous plait pas.

Ron ne dit rien. Il détestait être suivit par le fantôme. Les élève les regardaient toujours bizarre quand il lui suivait et Harry était mal à l'aise lorsque Ron arrivait avec Sir Cournois. Il soupira et acquiesça avant de dire au revoir à Hermione et Cédric pour ensuite se diriger vers la bibliothèque suivit du fantôme.

Hermione tenta de lire plus loin que la simple phrase de Ron mais la page ne contenait que ce bout de texte. Elle regarda ensuite Cédric qui lui sourit gentiment ce qui la fit rougir légèrement.

-Le livre n'est pas arrivé là par hasard.. tu crois que sa a un rapport avec Cho Chang??

Hermione le regarda incrédule. Elle non plus ne savait pas trop quoi pensé. Il était impossible que cela ne lui arrive qu'à elle et que s'a n'avait pas de liens avec Cho Chang. Elle tenta de reprendre le livre mais celui-ci disparut comme il était venu. Elle s'assit dans le foin et regarda le plafond de la volière. Elle aurait tant voulut que tout cela ne soit pas si compliqué. Qu'on lui donne les réponses pour laisser une pause à son cerveau qui n'en pouvait plus d'essayer de trouver ce que tout cela voulait dire ! Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait Cédric flotter autour d'elle. Lui aussi était préoccupé. Le bal de Noël approchait à grand pas. Il ne leur restait que quelques jours pour comprendre ce que Cho manigançait. Elle réouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête vers Cédric qui la fixait d'un regard doux. Elle lui sourit et se releva.

-Je me demande ce que l'ont va faire Cédric. Tout cela ne sent vraiment pas bon. As-tu eut des nouvelles des autres fantômes?? Peut-être que la mère de Cho a trouvé quelque chose???

-Eh bien ce soir on est tout supposé se rencontrer, on leur demandera et on leur fera part de notre découverte.

Il voyait bien qu'Hermione ne semblait pas enchanter par cette idée d'attendre toute la journée avant de les voir mais il lui prit la main ou du moins tenta de la prendre et lui dit doucement « vient tu va manquer ton prochain cours ma belle... »

Hermione n'avait pas tellement écouté durant sa classe d'arthimancie, étant trop occupée par tout les évènements. Elle sortit du cours, seule, puisque Cédric n'avait pas assisté à celui-ci sous prétexte que cela était vraiment trop endormant et qu'il ne voulait pas « mourir » là, à écouter des bêtises. Hermione avait bien rit de son jeu de mots, elle adorait l'attitude de Cédric face à sa situation. D'être fantôme n'avait pas l'air de lui poser tant de problème que sa et il était toujours de bonne humeur.

Elle sortit de la classe et l'attendit un bon 15 minutes. N'ayant aucun signe de lui elle reprit son sac et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le souper. Il devait être déjà la lui gardant une place. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle parcourut la salle de ses yeux. Elle prit quelques minutes avant de localiser Cédric qui était entrain de discuter avec une fille de Poufsouffle. Il avait l'air très absorbé par la conversation et la fille affichait un sourire niais qui ne plut pas à Hermione. Autour de lui il n'y avait aucun place pour elle et elle se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller le rejoindre ou simplement aller s'asseoir seule mais elle décida de parcourir la salle du regard afin de trouver une place pour deux s'il avait l'intention de venir la voir. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, une place vide à ses cotés, et commença à manger. Le rire de la jeune fille attira son attention et elle releva la tête. Cédric avait adopté son air charmeur tandis que celle-ci battait des cils. Hermione se sentit frustré de toute cette comédie, Cédric était un fantôme il ne pouvait pas avoir de petite amie et encore moins cette Poufsouffle qui semblait avoir un petit pois au lieu du cerveau. Elle resta un moment frustré puis se gratta la tête exaspérée se demandant pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. Cédric n'avait rien à lui rendre et s'était cruel de sa part d'avoir penser qu'il n'était qu'un fantôme qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de petites amies. Elle soupira et rougit un peu ayant honte d'elle-même. C'est à ce moment que Cédric s'était assis près d'elle.

-Salut princesse! Alors comment a été ton cours??

Hermione ne lui répondit pas toute suite ne voulant pas affronter son regard si chaleureux son sourire si amical. Elle marmonna « bien » avant de prendre une bouché de son ragoût. Cédric fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'attitude d'Hermione. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille « qu'est ce qui ne va pas??". Un frisson la parcourut. Il était si près d'elle... Il était si froid. Elle se retourna et croisa son regard. Pendant un instant elle crut apercevoir le regard de son admirateur secret mais sans couleur et elle resta surprise. Cédric la regarda étonné et lui répéta d'une voix un peu inquiète « qu'est ce qui ne va pas!? ». Hermione ne lui répondit toujours pas. Elle baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard. S'était impossible que Cédric soit son admirateur secret il était un fantôme! Elle l'avait pourtant très bien senti, la chaleur qu'il dégageait la douceur de son baiser, son admirateur n'était pas un fantôme. Cédric savait que quelque chose tracassait Hermione et il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il posa alors sa main sur celle d'Hermione qui était sur la table. Elle releva la tête et finit par lui dire.

-Rien, ce n 'est pas important.. j'ai crut que.. j'ai cru.. ah laisse tomber...

Cédric haussa les épaules, il voyait bien qu'Hermione ne voulait pas trop en parler et il la regarda terminer son repas en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ils se levèrent tous deux et se digèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Un énorme malaise s'était installé entre eux sans qu'aucun d'eux ne dise quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il rejoignirent la salle commune, un élève vint a la rencontre de Cédric et se mit a discuter avec lui tendis qu'Hermione prenait place a une table pour faire ces devoirs. Cédric la regardait souvent du coin de 'œil mais jamais elle ne leva la tête.

Hermione se réveilla juste à temps pour aller a la rencontre sans être en retard. Elle enfila un jeans et un pull pour ensuite se rendre a la cachette secrète sans Cédric. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle commune avec l'élève avec qui il avait discuter une bonne heure. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la petite salle elle remarqua que tout le monde était arrivé sauf la mère de Cho chang. Elle prit place et regarda Nick-quasi-sans tête évitant ainsi le regard de Cédric. Ron la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il avait remarquer le mal à l'aise entre ses deux compagnons mais ne demanda rien ne voulant pas briser le silence qui s'était installer. Nick paraissait soucieux tandis que Sir Cournois allait et revenait dans le petite pièce marmonnant des truc incompréhensibles. Cédric prit alors la parole

-Isabella a disparut...

Il baissa la tête en croisant le regard un peu inquiet d'Hermione. Que pouvait-on faire d'un fantôme... les avait elle trahi?? Elle secoua la tête et Ron déposa sa main sur celle d'Hermione en signe de réconfort. Cédric dévisagea Ron et tenta de sourire a Hermione qui ne le lui rendit pas.

-Nous croyons que Cho Chang aurait découvert l'existence de sa mère,... la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle m'avait dit que Cho manigançait quelque chose avec des animaux mais je n'ai pas tout compris et elle avait reporter notre conversation a ce soir.

-Hermione a trouvé un livre concernant plusieurs créature qui mis ensemble ferais d'un palais, le pire cauchemars.. s'exclama Ron. Il y avait tout plein de créature cité a l'intérieur peut être qu'il faisait allusion au plan de Chang??

Nick parut surpris de L'intervention de Ron et regarda Hermione

-Vous rappelez vous des créature citer??

Hermione pâlit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas retenu toute les créature..

-Je ne me souvient que de la chimère et du bonnet rouge.. oh et de l'hippocampe! Répondit elle

-Eh bien moi je m'en souvient je suis même allez a la bibliothèque pour savoir ce que toutes ces créatures signifiait. Attendez j'e les ai noter quelque part.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un petit parchemin.

-Les bonnets Rouges, La Ramora, Hippocampe, la salamandre, l'Erkling, la chimère, le Kelpie et les Merrows...

-Je n'en connais que quelques uns s'exclama Nick.

Pendant que Ron avait citer les créatures Cédric s'était approcher d'Hermione par derrière et l'observait attentivement. Nais ce qu'il fixait était la main de Ron qui caressait légèrement celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci sentait un regard dans son dos et se doutait bien que s'était Cédric.

Plusieurs heures S'écoulèrent tandis qu'Hermione et Ron tombaient de fatigue. Aucun d'eux n'avait pu trouver ce que signifiaient toutes ses créatures et lorsque Cournois cria un « Oh » tous sursautèrent.

-J'ai une idée.... Nous n'avons peut-être pas la réponse mais miss Chang la sûrement, pourquoi ne nous lui demandons pas....

Il affichait un sourire narquois et Hermione compris ou il voulait en venir

-Vous voulez l'enlever!?

-Bien sur, elle n'est pas surveiller et puis a plusieurs, elle ne peut pas nous faire du mal... il suffit de la désarmer...

Tous les fantômes acquiescèrent a cette idée et Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre choix.

-Pourquoi pas l'enlever durant le bal de Noël??? Suggéra Ron

Hermione acquiesça tout de suite, cela lui donnait l'occasion d'assister au bal et de pouvoir voir son admirateur secret.

-c'est une bonne idée mais nous devons établir un plan pour la faire sortir de la salle de son gré en s'excusant au près d'Harry et puis al désarmer et l'amener ici...

C'est que plus tard dans la nuit, ou l'aube teintait le ciel que la discussion prit fin, que chacun retourna à leur dortoir dans un silence complet laissant le soin au château de Poudlard de briser ce lourd calme qui pesait désormais dans les couloirs vide de vie.

REVIEW please :D


	12. Mais ou estelle?

Disclaimer : aucun perso m'appartient..

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre très descriptif dans le sens qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose parce que je dois décrire tout avant lol! Prochain chapitre parcontre c'est la que commence l'action! Ma fic ne sera pas rater horreur en fin de compte je la classe dans « rien en particulier » LOL Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 11 Mais ou est-elle!? (Chapitre non corrigé recherche beta-readeur!)

Hermione suivit des yeux un énorme flocon de neige qui venait tout juste de tomber du ciel. Il virevoltait dans tous les sens n'ayant aucune direction précise. Il prit quelques minutes avant de tomber sur le bout du nez de la jeune fille qui plissa les yeux et se frotta le nez. Hermione était couchée dans la neige en plein milieu du terrain de quidditch rêvassant à la soirée qui s'annonçait bien. Elle avait acheté, une semaine auparavant, sa robe de bal qui était verte émeraude. Elle l'avait fait faire sur mesure, une robe digne des contes de fée. Elle resta là pendant quelques heures à regarder ce ciel nuageux lourd de flocons de neige qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber. Rien n'aurait pu briser ce moment de bonheur et de tranquillité, pas même Cho, qui de toute façon était bien trop frileuse pour sortir dehors. Elle se releva la tête pleine de neige et se dirigea vers le château afin de se préparer. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant l'ouverture du bal et puisque toutes les salles de bain étaient pleines, elle avait décidé de prendre l'air quitte à arriver en retard au bal.

Elle s'assoya sur le bord de sa fenêtre et défit ses tresses une à une prenant soin de ne pas se tirer les cheveux. Puis elle alla en dessous de la douche, celles-ci étant vide puisque la majorité des filles étaient passé au stade du maquillage. Toute fille qui se respecte sait que la douche vient en premier, puis les vêtements, puis les cheveux pour finir, avec le maquillage. Elle ne resta pas longtemps en dessous de la douche et attacha ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette. Elle enfila sa robe et coiffa ses cheveux à l'aide de la magie en les ramenant vers le haut, attachés serrés, avec quelques boudins pendant ici et là. Elle se maquilla à peine ne voulant pas n'en mettre trop privilégiant le mascara et le « lip gloss ». 5 minutes avant l'ouverture des portes, elle était finalement prête.

Elle descendit les escaliers du dortoir à la hâte croissant quelques retardataires, des gars surtout (LOL), et croisa Cédric qui flottait juste en bas de l'escalier. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il parut surpris de la voir ainsi et il se pencha lui tirant la révérence.

-vous-êtes magnifique mademoiselle Granger!

Hermione rougit aussitôt et l'examina de plus près. Il était vêtu(oui oui les fantômes changent de vêtements bon --) d'un habit à la moldus du style James Bond (OO **bave**oui je craque pour lui.. meme sil est vieux) ce qui lui allait très bien. Elle n'avait pas envi de lui faire la gueule encore surtout pas ce soir et il n,était pas accompagné, ce qui faisait de lui le parfais cavalier.

-Eh bien, vous, vous êtes très élégant Monsieur Diggory!

Il lui tendit le bras et Hermione fit de son mieux pour s'y accrocher même si cela n'était que du vide. Elle était habituée à Cédric qui agissait comme s'il n'était pas un fantôme.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle déjà bondée de monde. Il y avait des petites tables rondes un peu partout dans la salle ayant 8 places chacune. Elles avaient toute une nappe verte ou rouge, les couleurs officielles de Noël et un chandelier à trois bougies éclairaient faiblement chacune d'elle. Au milieu de la salle flottait un sapin de Noël illuminé de bougies et en dessous se trouvait la piste de danse. Au fond de la salle était dressé 4 tables cote à cote pour les professeurs et 2 tables les devançaient, le buffet étant dessus.

Hermione prit place à une table tandis que Cédric s'excusait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au dortoir. Tous les fantômes vint rejoindre Hermione, bref ceux de la « clique », et entama la discussion. Elle remarqua Harry et Cho à l'autre bout de la salle ou siègeait comme roue de secours, Ron qui semblait terriblement ennuyé. Il l'aperçut et lui fit signe de la main tandis que Cho et Harry étaient trop occupée à s'embrasser sous une feuille de Guy qui se promenait en volant dans la salle, taquinant des élèves pour que ceux-ci s'embrassent.

La soirée débutèrent avec le repas qui fut exquis. Non seulement la table était remplie de petits sandwichs en triangle (MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM) de pâté à la viande, au poulet, de dinde, de farce, de viandes froides mais également de dessert typique des temps des fêtes tels que bonhomme en pain d'épice, bûche de Noël, (c'est canadien sa ou universelle?? Inculte que je suis ) tartes aux pommes, bleuets framboise, boules de « rice crispies », les barres nanaimo (ah ca c'est que trop bon!) et bien entendu les beignes faites maison au sucre en poudre. (J'AI FAIM)

Lorsque toutes les assiettes fut disparues, les conversations continuèrent tandis que quelques élèves prenaient place sur la piste de danse. Hermione n'avait pas revu Cédric depuis le début du bal et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, elle s'excusa au près de ses compagnons et se dirigea vers la sortit de la salle.

Cho était entrain de danser avec Harry mais n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux de toute la soirée. Elle savait que celle-ci manigançait quelque chose et lorsqu'elle la vit sortir de la salle, elle se demanda pourquoi voudrait-on quitter un bal qui vient de commencer. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu le fantôme de Cédric de la soirée et avait remarquer que Ron donnait souvent des signes de tête aux fantômes qui lui marmonnaient quelques choses à l'oreille. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, elle devait trouver un moyen de sortir de la salle sans que celui-ci ne s'inquiète.

-Harry, je dois aller au petit coin… Ce ne sera pas long.

Elle s'en sépara et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ron s'en aperçut et se dirigea droit vers la table des fantômes.

-Ou est Hermione??

-Elle est partie chercher Cédric répondit Nick-quasi-sans-tête remarquant le brin d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Ron

-Merde ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan ça… Chang est sortie à sa suite on doit la retrouver!

Il se levèrent tout partant chacun en une direction opposée, sortant l'un après l'autre à intervalle d'une minute pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons. Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, ils se dirigèrent en groupe vers le dortoir des Gryffondors.

Ils y entrèrent restant sur leur garde et montèrent tranquillement les marches de l'escalier montant aux dortoirs. Ils entendirent alors des chuchotements qui les figèrent sur place.

-Tu croyais pouvoir m'avoir Granger? Tu es si pathétique… tu sais quoi? Mon maître m'a donné l'ordre de me débarrasser de toi… Je n'attendais plus que cette occasion… le problème c'est que je dois également faire la même chose avec Harry. Alors j'ai décidé de le faire en même temps. Vient avec moi!

-Si tu penses que je vais te suivre de plein gré tu es plus stupide que je croyais!

C'est alors que la porte de la salle commune se referma dans un grincement immense. Cho ne bougea pas, horrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse la trouver ainsi. Ron et les fantômes avaient eut le temps de se cacher derrière les divans de la salle et avala un « oh » en voyant Harry gravirent les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir tandis que Cho menaçait silencieusement Hermione de la tuée si elle disait quoique ce soit. Ron en profita pour gravir les escaliers et se diriger vers le dortoir d'Hermione. Il se heurta à un jeune home qui l'aida par la suite à se relever. Ron écarquilla les yeux et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

-Ou est Hermione demanda le jeune homme

Ron stupéfait lui montra le dortoir et le jeune homme y pénétra sans dire un mot suivit de Ron. Ils lancèrent un stupéfixi à Cho. Ron se dirigea vers elle enfin de l'attachée tandis que le jeune homme se précipita vers Hermione

-Sa va princesse???

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre tellement la surprise était grande que Cho avait déjà déjoué le sortilège et frappèrent Ron sur la tête. Il s'évanouit et tomba aux pieds de celle-ci. C'est alors que Harry entra dans le dortoir ayant entendu tout le bruit et resta figé sur place voyant Cho menacé Hermione et le jeune homme. Elle lui fit un sourire pervers et lui lança un médaillon. Hermione comprit toute suite, elle prit la main du jeune homme et se précipita sur Harry qui tomba sur Ron en attrapant le médaillon recevant la charge des autres sur son ventre.

Ils furent tous balancé dans un autre monde celui ou les rêves sont oubliés et ou les cauchemars deviennent réalités.

À suivre…


	13. Ne me quitte pas!

**Chapitre 12 Ne me quitte pas!**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sentant un poids de plus que ce qu'elle était habituée à porter.  
Un jet roux lui bloquait la vue et elle prit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle poussa Ron vers le côté et se leva tranquillement. L'atmosphère était sinistre tandis que l'air était trop humide. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez mais elle savait déjà qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans son dortoir.

Elle émit un petit son qui lui revint en écho. Le son n'avait pas semblé se rendre bien loin ce qui lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas dans une très grande salle.

- Ca va? Demanda Ron qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux  
- Oui… répondit Hermione qui tâtait le sol à la recherche d'un autre corps, celui du jeune homme.

Sa main se heurta à un bras qu'elle suivit jusqu'à un torse pour enfin finir sur un visage. Elle effleura du bout des doigts des lèvres entre-ouvertes qui ne laissaient échapper aucun soupir. Elle trouvait étrange de sentir la chaleur d'un corps qui n'était pas animé par un cœur qui bat. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle pouvait le toucher ou même sentir sa chaleur. Comment peut-on émettre de la chaleur si tous nos organes vitaux ne fonctionnent plus?

Elle secoua le jeune homme qui émit un gémissement et qui ouvrit les yeux.

- Hermione est-ce que ça va? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille en se levant d'un bond sans douleur.  
- Je ne comprends pas… comment est-ce possible? Je peux te sentir!

Elle croisa son regard qu'elle soutenait intensément. Cédric sentit l'intensité de son regard ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête en marmonnant « on verra cela plus tard » en se retournant vers Ron qui venait de se relever. Seul Harry restait sur le sol, les yeux ouvert fixant le vide. Cédric fit quelque pas en direction d'Harry et le secoua gentiment. Celui-ci le regarda et une lueur de frustration éclaira son visage.

- Où sommes-nous? Lança Harry d'un ton autoritaire  
- J'en sais rien, répondit Cédric  
- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici! Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle.  
- Oh pourquoi? Tu crois qu'on s'amuse bien nous, soupira Ron en regardant vers le ciel.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione et il la regarda avec dégoût et colère.

- C'est toi qui nous a amené ici!

Elle resta silencieuse terrorisée par Harry qui la regardait d'un air mauvais. Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa robe mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Elle se retourna vers Cédric qui sortit sa baguette d'un mouvement éclair et la pointa vers Harry.

- On se calme! Hermione n'a rien fait. C'est Cho qui t'a lancé le portoloin, Hermione n'a rien avoir avec ça! Tu devrais la remercier de ne pas t'avoir laissé tomber et de tous nous avoir amené ici avec toi. Tu imagines si tu avais été ici tout seul? Alors calme-toi!  
- Pourquoi tu pointes ta baguette vers moi! Cria Harry. Cette sang-de-bourbe nous a tous piégé et toi tu la défend!

Ils restèrent tous silencieux fixant Harry comme s'il était une sorte de monstruosité. Chacun affichait de la pitié, de la colère mais surtout une incompréhension face à son comportement trop extrémiste. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la traitait ainsi. Il avait tant changé. Elle prit la parole poussée par un soudain courage d'affronter afin Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend! Ne te vois-tu pas? Tu….tu.. tu commences à ressembler à ceux que tu as toujours combattu! Un mangemort, un Drago Malefoy… un tu-sais-qui numéro 2! Le Harry que j'ai connu ne m'aurais jamais traité de sang-de-bourbe, il n'aurait jamais levé le ton sur moi et il n'aurait jamais douté de ses amis! Depuis le début de l'année tu m'accuses d'avoir changé mais toi! Je ne te reconnais plus sous toutes ces méchancetés. Ne vois donc tu pas qu'elle te manipule. Qu'elle veut que tu te moques de moi, que tu te sépares de tes amis afin que tu sois vulnérable. Cesses d'être aussi têtu à la fin!

Hermione le regarda d'un air désespéré. Il avait l'air perdu et frustré. Ses yeux ne savaient plus trop quoi exprimer passant de la colère au désespoir. Il semblait débattre du pour et du contre dans sa tête. Hermione comprenait Harry, l'amour rend aveugle. Il ne voulait pas affronter la vérité parce qu'elle était trop douloureuse. Son amour ne l'aimait pas, pire elle voulait le tuer. Harry ferma les yeux et tourna le dos à toute la bande. Il respira profondément et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée du groupe. Devaient-ils le retenir ou le laisser aller. Personne ne savait où ils se trouvaient. Il était beaucoup trop dangereux de le laisser partir seul. Ron se précipita vers lui et déposa sa main sur son épaule. Harry se retourna et d'un geste vif il repoussa Ron qui se heurta au mur opposé. Harry le fixait en regardant ses propres mains comme si elles lui étaient étrangères. Il prit quelques minutes avant de se retourner et de commencer à courir. Il arriva à une porte en bois et n'arrivait pas à trouver la poignée. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, il la trouva enfin, la tourna et s'engagea dans l'autre pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione prit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. C'est Cédric qui bougea le premier réalisant le danger imminent. Harry était seul dans l'autre pièce. Il accourra vers la porte par laquelle Harry avant été passé quelques minutes plutôt et il l'ouvrit dans un coup de vent. Harry n'était pas là. Hermione et Ron s'étaient précipités vers la porte également et regardaient maintenant par-dessus l'épaule de Cédric. Hermione prit sa baguette et souffla Lumos. Elle posa son regard dans l'autre pièce. La pièce était beaucoup plus grande que la précédente. Les murs de pierre étaient sinistres et on pouvait distinguer de la crasse dans les crevasses qui l'ornaient. Plusieurs araignées s'étaient établies un peu partout. L'air était très humide et froid. Hermione eut un frisson en se retournant. Elle reconnut tout de suite la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient tous arrivés. Les lits qui tombaient en ruine avaient été jetés dans un coin de la salle tandis que les rideaux et les couvre-lits avaient été déchirés. Le tapis, qui se trouvait dans le milieu du bazar, était taché de sang. Elle marcha vers la fenêtre dont elle savait l'emplacement exact et s'y pencha. Elle ne pouvait rien y distinguer. Tout était étrangement silencieux comme si la nuit n'avait plus de sons. Elle rentra de nouveau la tête à l'intérieur de ce qu'elle connaissait comme étant son dortoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici? On est encore à Poudlard tu crois? Demanda Ron avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Personne ne répondit. Hermione rejoignit Cédric et Ron qui se trouvaient en haut des escaliers de la salle commune. Elle promena sa baguette le long des murs et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une odeur nauséabonde semblait venir du bas. Hermione mit un pied sur une marche. Elle s'arrêta net au résonnement de son pas qui se fracassa quelque part sur le mur opposé. Il faisait si noir qu'elle ne pouvait même pas voir le bas des escaliers. Elle retint son souffle. Elle venait d'entendre un grognement. Elle se retourna vers les garçons qui se tenaient maintenant près d'elle. Elle crut entendre des bruits venant du bas des escaliers. Elle tenta de s'habituer à l'obscurité mais tout à coup un énorme cri se fit entendre. Le cri était strident et n'avait rien d'humain. Hermione se retourna brusquement et poussa les garçons vers le dortoir tandis qu'ils entendaient le cri de nouveau et des pas rapides qui montaient les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils coururent vers la porte qui menait dans la première pièce dans laquelle ils étaient venus et ils fermèrent la porte dans un claquement. Juste à temps puisqu'à la minute où ils fermèrent la porte, les pas s'étaient arrêtés devant celle-ci. Cédric se retourna afin de retenir la chose qui tentait maintenant d'entrer à coup d'épaule. La chose continuait à crier. Ron aida Cédric à maintenir la porte tandis qu'Hermione faisait les cent pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc! S'écria Ron les yeux tout ronds.  
- Hermione dirigea sa baguette vers lui afin de leur donner de la lumière et vit que la porte n'allait pas tenir longtemps.  
- Je crois que c'est une damnée, lança Hermione tremblant plus que jamais.  
- Une quoi? Dirent les deux garçons en cœur

Hermione prit une profonde respiration. Elle devait les mettre au courant avant que la créature n'entre dans la pièce. Elle leur expliqua dans un souffle,  
- Une damnée! Au moyen âge, les membres du clergé ont brûlé des millions de femmes sur des bûchés les traitant de sorcières. En brûlant, plusieurs ont juré de se venger. Elles sont donc revenues gardant leur forme humaine mais elles n'avaient rien d'humain. Elles.. Elles sont abominables! Elles tuent tous ce qui bouge…. Mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus… en 1890 le ministère de la magie s'est débarrassé des damnées restantes. Je croyais qu'elles étaient mortes…  
- Pourquoi elle crie comme ca! Demanda Ron  
- C'est pour nous faire peur. Elles peuvent complètement nous figer si elle s'approche de nous et crient. En fait, il s'agit de leur dernier cri. Lorsqu'elles brûlaient… c'est pour cela que c'est si effrayant….

La damnée commença à gémir et ses coups devenaient de plus en plus forts.

- Comment on s'en débarrasse? cria Cédric  
- Je…je… je ne sais pas… je ne m'en souviens plus.  
- Hermione! Pense! Implora Ron, je sais que tu peux t'en souvenir. Tu l'as sûrement lu quelque part!

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la formule pour calmer une Damnée. Les coups résonnaient au rythme de son cœur. L'air semblait se faire rare et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle se sentait complètement vide ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle regarda la porte qui venait de se fissurer. La damnée ne cessa de fracasser la porte à grand coup. Cédric et Ron n'allaient plus tenir longtemps. Une autre fissure apparut puis une autre du bas de celle-ci qui se dirigea tout droit vers le sol. Un morceau de bois fut projeté vers Hermione qui l'évita de justesse.  
Elle retint son souffle tandis que la porte se fissurait de toute sa longueur. Ron regarda Cédric qui se retourna également pour le regarder, tous deux figés par la peur. Puis…

Les coups cessèrent et le silence se fit à l'exception du trio qui respirait très fort.


End file.
